My Special Birthday Present
by Chaos Hunter 25
Summary: When I came home on my birthday I saw my mum doing something naughty, so I got her back. Incest/Smut/Lemon/Harem. No Paul. You guys decide the others that join in and if you want choose dead characters, I already have some ideas. Recurring Percy and Sally. A lot of pregnancy.
1. PercySally

Hi I'm Percy Jackson, the son of the sea god Poseidon, one of the seven, child of the great prophecy and the guy who has saved Olympus so many times that it should be named after me (don't tell Zeus I said that though, he's been trying to get the other gods to agree to it being named after him for millennia).

Anyway, I am writing this story about how I had the best sex of my life so that the world will know that; 1) I'm amazing in the bedroom, the shower, the kitchen, the swimming pool, you get the idea. 2) my mum's a fucking goddess!

It all started at 2am on my 18th birthday, I had just come home from a night in sex town with Annabeth when I had entered the kitchen to see my gorgeous mum, Sally Jackson, sitting on the kitchen counter fingering herself with her D-cups jiggling and a bowl, full of what looked like blue cake mix, by her shaven pussy, I hid behind the wall to listen as my mum started screaming, "Got to get Percy's birthday cake ready! Oh this is such a naughty thing I'm doing! Oh fuck yes!" I then heard a noise like a gush of water hitting a tub _, Mum you fucking slut!_

I stayed still for a while until I was sure that she had left and ran to the wine cupboard and looked for my mum's favourite, she always drank it on special occasions, opened it as quietly as possible.

Then I took off my trousers and pants to reveal my 10inch cock, I slowly began to stroke it and started to masturbate to the image of my mum fucking herself to give me a surprise later that day, and I was planning on returning the favour.

I soon came and carefully aimed to shoot my cum into the wine bottle, I carefully put the cork back on and put the wine bottle back into the cupboard and ran to my room when I heard my mum come back through and fell asleep with the images of the night permanently in my thoughts.

* * *

I woke up 6 hours later, being awoken by a buzz, and ran to the kitchen to see my mum, in nothing but her sports bra and panties (something she did daily), standing by the oven pressing a button and then bend over, showing her massive ass, and pull out my cake.

I said hello and started a small conversation about nothing and made myself some cereal and sat down as my mum finished glazing my cake, "So did you enjoy last night?" the question was sprung so quickly I was caught off guard and almost thought that she caught me but then she said, "with Annabeth? Did you have "fun"?"

Me and my mum had always been open to talk about sex, and after my first time with Annabeth everything got much more exciting, so I usually told her about me and Annabeth's "sessions". Because of this fact I told her about everything that happened in painstaking detail, just to make her squirm.

It took about 3 hours to finish describing what happened last night to her but my mum never stopped listening, she even told me to go over some parts again, which was a real turn on, at the end of the story she brought out the cake and I devoured it as quickly as possible," Mum that was the best cake I ever had!" I looked her straight in the eye as I said that, "How about you get some wine mum, I think we still have some of your favourite left!"

She smiled and walked over to the cupboard and brought out _the_ wine bottle and poured some of it into her glass, she took a small sip then she looked at it and gulped it down, "That was excellent! Was it that well aged?"

I smiled,might as well be honest, "No, it had the same thing done to it that was done to my cake! So I'll give you three guesses what I'm meaning!" she got her first guess right, as she then pounced on me and pulled my cock out of my pants and started to suck it, "Oh fuck! You slut mum! I'm gonna fuck you so hard!"

She started to lick the tip of my dick and grabbed my balls as she bobbed her head on my cock, in a slow and arousing display she took her sports bra off and started to let me tittie-fuck her massive DD-cups, "Yes! Oh fuck yes! I've been waiting to do this for years!" I then came all over her face and mouth and she licked my load off of her then said, "Your fucking delicious!"

I pushed her panties off as I made out with her, moving myself so that I was able to angle my cock over her pussy, "Before I do this, do you want to get more comfortable?" I was about to go on when she shoved my cock in her tight pussy.

"Fuck! Oh my fucking god! How are you so fucking big!" she cried as I ploughed into her at full speed, I rolled us over and started to fuck her as she lay down, giving me a better angle, "Oh fuck! Do me doggy-style!"

"Not yet slut! I'm not done yet!" I yelled as I got her to rap her legs around my hips and picked her up, still hammering into her, I carried her over to the wall and pressed her against it, "Your going to do as I fucking say bitch! Now face the wall, slut!" she obliged and stood with her back to me, I pushed her head against the wall and got her to hold herself up then shoved my cock in her ass, "Your ass is even tighter than your pussy mum!"

I listened to her screaming for a few more minutes until I saw her cum then I shoved my cock in her pussy, getting us into "Doggy-style" and destroying her pussy, until I came 10 minutes later.

She looked at me, over her shoulder, and said, "Bedroom!"


	2. PercySallyAmphitrite

Me and Sally have always had a connection after that day, always thinking of the same thing and wanting to do the same thing, and today I would like to tell you all of the day we realised this, it was actually the day after we had first fucked, it involved a goddess, a shower and a lot of different positions.

* * *

I woke up nude in my mums bed, covered from head to toe in cum and sweat, my dick standing tall and proud in between my legs, waiting for a movement of some kind to start up the events prior all over again, but no one was there to give it pleasure, I opened my eyes to see exactly what was going on and saw that my mum was gone along with her dressing gown, that she usually hung up on the door, with her towel, I could hear the shower on down the hall and smiled, I was thinking of sneaking up on her while she bathed and showing her what I expected the morning after a good screw, I stood up, not bothering to put on clothes, and walked down the hall, hearing the sweat sound of my mum moaning, this was going to be great.

Standing by the bathroom door for a second as I heard Sally's moans increase in sound and speed, grabbing the door knob I slowly opened the door and saw the kinkiest thing i'll ever see, my mum had her body pressed against the glass section of the shower, her tits squashed up to the glass and her ass jutting backwards, being pleasured by another person, from where I stood I couldn't tell who it was but saw their tanned C-cups in between my mums legs, enough for me to get as hard as a diamond, but not enough for me to be satisfied, I stayed silent as I watched Sally quiver in orgasm and retract from the shower door, pulling her lover to her level before giving them a sweet, heated kiss, from where the beauties now stood I could tell who the other woman was and got the shock of a lifetime.

Kissing my mother, after licking her pussy, was my step-mother, Queen of the Sea, Amphitrite, the first time I had met her she was in a different form, more fishy, but now she was quite obviously in a human form, with her black hair spread against her back, her big tits and wide hips, making a pathway for her ass that was so big and round that she looked like she'd fall backwards at any moment, I could now tell why she was called a goddess, at that moment I didn't care about anything I just wanted in on the fun, but I didn't want to do anything that would ruin my chances, so I stayed standing like an idiot, waiting for my opportunity, just as I decided that the two women separated and began to pant, holding onto each other for support, Sally began to speak through raged breath, stroking Amphitrites pussy at the same time,"Okay I'll get Percy, but you can't get to carried away with him, I didn't even get my morning quickie with him and your tongue is not enough penetration for me," I was so shocked that I accidentally let the door swing open and just thought, fuck it!

So I walked over to the two women, both of whom had both noticed me and gave me sexy, longing looks as they saw that I had no clothes on, therefore letting them stare at my raging hard dick, Sally smiled and moved so that there was room for me to squeeze into, I walked into the shower and smirked at the women,"How long has this been going on?" I stepped into the shower, glancing once more at my step-mothers tits, loving my new freedom to stare.

Amphitrite blushed under my gaze and began to splutter out,"R-r-round a-about r-right after y-y-you were b-born, at f-f-first w-we felt lonely, th-then we just g-got lustful, y-you know?" I didn't need to respond, I understood that my mum had felt alone for a long time, so if fucking my sexy step-mother made her happy during that time, then good for them. I nodded at Sally after a second, telling her to start licking our lover dripping wet pussy, I told the goddess to bend over and she obliged and I positioned my dick in-front of her mouth, letting my mum sneak into position and begin licking Amphitrite, making the Queen of the Sea gasp and moan, leaving her with her mouth open, so I took the chance and pushed my cock all the way inside her mouth, grabbing her hair and thrusting against her head, the combined pleasure that my mother and I were causing making her scream in joy, sending vibrations through my cock and giving me the strength to grab onto her head and thrust into her mouth, again and again.

I found that the more time I spent making the goddess scream seemed to make me and Sally more in sink with one another, when I thrust in, she licked Amphitrites pussy faster, when clutched onto our lovers head, my mum held onto her ass, it seemed like we had been doing stuff like this together for years, I felt myself getting close but I held it in, I always like it more when they cum first and the Queen of the Sea did, Sally had both sucked on the goddess clit and shoved her finger into her ass at the same time sending Amphitrite over the edge, showering my mum in her cum, I pulled out of her mouth and jacked my self for a second, then began to unload myself onto her face and in her mouth.

The goddess seemed to enjoy getting her facial, as the next thing I knew I was pushed up against the shower wall and had the Sea Queens legs wrapped around my waist, getting a thrilling make out session, a good pussy to fuck and my balls sucked by my mum, who's face was still covered by Amphitrites pussy juices, I found the Quee of the Sea's athletic abilities a bit surprising, but loved it, letting Sally use her new position to push my dick inside of our lover, I clutched onto Amphitrites tits and squeezed her nipples as I slowly began fucking her, electing peaceful moans escape the goddesses lips, something I could not allow, so I suddenly began to thrust inside of her at speeds I previously believed to be impossible, receiving sweet sweet screams from my step-mother when she pulled away from me in shock.

Once again I could feel myself getting closer to cumming, so I tapped my mums shoulder to tell her lo move for a moment, then made Amphitrite sit down on the shower floor as I ploughed into her, deeper and deeper, Sally looked longingly at the goddesses mouth and after she was able to slip past me, sat on her face, forcing her to eat her out, the scene in-front of me sent me over the edge so I shoved my dick inside the Sea Queens womb and erupted inside of her, sending her over the edge too, her moans causing Sally's instantaneous release over her face.

Slowly, I pulled out of Amphitrites pussy and Sally got off her face, she smiled at us and told us that she had had a great time, then flashed away, I turned to my mum and smirked, knowing she was thinking the same thing,"Mum, we should do that more often, with whoever we can seduce, what do you say?" she turned to me and nodded before sitting on my lap, kissing me deeply, when we separated I asked,"So who should we do next?"


	3. PercySallyAnnabeth

The next few minutes in the shower were pure bliss, my mum and I spent the time pounding it out again, but I suddenly heard the sound of the the front door closing and I pulled out of Sally as quickly as possible, remembering that I had invited Annabeth over for my birthday and I had given her a key for emergencies, Annabeths voice bounced across the apartment,"Percy, where are you, I've got you a great present," Sally seemed to realise what was happening and grabbed her towels and left the room, saying "hi" to my girlfriend then telling her I was out, I thanked the gods for that excuse and put on my underwear but then heard a loud scream, so I ran out of the bathroom to see what had happened, fearing a monster and gasped as I saw Annabeth sitting on my kitchen counter, wearing only her bra and panties, with her legs spread far apart, my mum standing in her towel next to her in shock, she must of entered without looking and had looked up to see the sexy figure in front of us.

After a few seconds of consideration I decided on something I could tell Sally and Annabeth were willing to do just by looking between their luscious legs, all I had to do was play cool,"Haha, Annabeth so good to see _all_ of you, is it 2 already, I must have lost track of time in the shower," Annabeth seemed surprised at my ability to not be phased by this situation and my mum, unsurprisingly, caught on to what I was trying to do, letting me know how much she was loving my dirty mind by "accidentally" dropping her towel, grabbing the daughter of Athenas attention,"So Annabeth are you ready for our plans?"

Annabeth seemed slightly taken aback by my question and questioned,"Your asking me this now, here, in front of your mum?" the blonde pointed at Sally with brightest and most adorable blush I've ever seen, in response I turned to my sexy mother and gave her a strong and passionate kiss, that made my girlfriend moan more than her, removing my pants as I revealed my mum and my secret and letting Annabeth stare at her favourite chew toy,"I really should find this wrong, shouldn't I?" the blonde asked desperately, unknowingly touching herself.

"No, not as long as you don't think about it to much, most of our fun is just us letting our pants guide us," Sally giggled as she crouched down in front of the blonde, moving her panties down her thighs to start giving her juicy pussy a sweet lick as I slowly jacked off to the scene before me, going faster when Annabeth couldn't control herself and held my mum down, triggering her orgasm,"also I am very bi sweety, so don't think he has to be here for you to have fun, younger girls are the best!" my girlfriend lost complete control after that, pulling Sally to her level and devouring her lips relentlessly, playing with her tits and removing her own bra and panties to give me the perfect view of her C-cups and shaved pussy.

Sally was giving me a great show as she made out with Annabeth, rocking to and fro giving the daughter of Athena a lap dance, she must of somehow still had energy after our prior activities, the pair of gorgeous women looked as though they had forgotten I was in the room too, holding onto each others heads as they relentlessly attacked the others lips and licking and sucking their tongues, I was feeling left out and wanted to pronounce my appearance and waited until Annabeth wrapped her legs around my mum before spinning the two around and putting my dick in between their pussies, thrusting between them to rub both of their pussies at the same time, making them moan tirelessly, making them red in the face with pleasure.

The duo began kissing again to muffle their moans, with Annabeth on top of my mum and me thrusting between them, the two of them obviously didn't like that they weren't being penetrated so they fingered one another longingly and practically glued their lips together, separating for a moment before Sally pushed me and Annabeth off of her hoisted herself on top of the counter and spread her legs apart, grabbing the blondes face and pulled her down to her pussies level, pushing herself onto the daughter of Athenas lips, calling me to her while being devoured,"Go behind Annabeth and plough through her, make her scream and cum!" grabbing my now erect cock in one of her hands and squeezing it.

I moved behind my girlfriend, holding onto her waist and positioning myself in the process, hovering over her pussy for a moment before thrusting into her, causing Annabeth to start moaning and making my mum cum all over her face, I didn't let that stop me for a second, instead using the pairs shock to my advantage and pounding into the blondes cunt, Sally was staring at me pummeling the daughter of Athena with lustful eyes and suddenly grabbed my face and forced me to kiss her, also letting me get into a more intrusive position of Annabeths pussy, I held onto and played with the demi-gods tits and then felt it coming, I pushed in one last time and exploded inside of Annabeths womb, making both women cum too, sending all into a frenzy.

As the two of them calmed down I continued to fuck Annabeth, sending three more spurts of cum inside of her before pulling out slowly, allowing the two of them to kiss for a moment as I got hard again, I grabbed the blondes ass and put my cock up to her ass-hole and slowly pushed in, making the young woman scream in surprise but still push back to me, panting as she fingered my mum, who was obviously in Elysium at the time, she promptly came and caused Annabeth to join her on her chain of pleasure, sending me out of control and hammering into my girlfriend with no regard for the consequences, cumming automatically.

We all collapsed and held onto each other, slowly regaining our awareness and all began to laugh, kissing and touching one another as we thought of only one thing, the need to get into the bedroom for the day.


	4. PercySallyAnnabethPiper

I lay on my bed panting and sweaty as Annabeth rose off of me and collapsed next to my mothers unconscious body, both of their pussy's oozing with my cum, I smiled at the pair of women and lay next to Annabeth, sliding my dick in between her ass cheeks and sighing contently as I closed my eyes, picturing all of our exploits during the day, then there was a sudden shimmering light in the room as an Iris Message popped up infront of my sexy girlfriend, I swiftly grabbed Sally and pulled her out of the messages sights then hid with her behind my bed, feeling hard again when I heard Pipers voice coming through the mini rainbow, I'd always had a crush on Piper and this entire predicament didn't stop me from imagining her seeing me like this and asking to join in, reminding me that after her break up with Jason it was possible.

Annabeth, who didn't seem to mind Piper seeing her naked asked the IM,"Is this about our plan?" I don't hear an answer but the daughter of Athena chuckles and says,"Well if you want to do it come up here already, I have everything set up for us, all you need to do is come up here, it'll be so much fun!" I couldn't hear the reply again, as I suddenly felt my mum start to suck my dick while staring at me and I couldn't help but get carried away and started to skull fuck Sally tirelessly while Annabeth moved closer to the edge of the bed, so that Piper could only see her face and her legs were spread apart invitingly, I pointed this out to my mum and she smirked at me before crawling carefully between my girlfriends legs and began to suck her pussy, making sure to check that she was out of Pipers sight, I followed suit but instead started jack-hammering my mum, staring at Annabeth to get the daughter of Athena wet (she just gets drenched by eye contact).

Piper seemed to think that the daughter of Athena was masturbating and began to chuckle,"Oh now your joining in!" she said through ragged breaths and with a sexy moan, _"Wait joining in"_ ,"I'll be there in five minutes, hold it in until I get there, oh and i hope you don't mind but I've had some ambrosia and nectar," Annabeth laughed a tiny bit but Sally suddenly flicked her G-spot so she came immediately, forcing my mum deep inside of her to drink up all of her juices, Piper giggled then said goodbye and the two demigoddesses waved their hands through the IM, making it disappear, sighing, the blonde jumped up and grabbed her tank-top and leggings from the floor and went into the kitchen, abandoning my mother and I as I made her her cum for the seventh time, I groaned and pushed into Sally's womb and released all of my remaining cum inside of her, she pulled off of me and got dressed as well so I followed suit and we walked into the kitchen together.

As I entered the kitchen Annabeth through me some ambrosia and a bottle of nectar and handed my mum a small crumb and a tiny golden droplet of it,"For regaining your strength, and yes Sally that's all you can have unless you want to implode," the daughter of Athena said as she walked to the door, took as sip of her nectar and sighed,"Oh Sally, your pussy does taste great!" my mother smiled for a moment before licking her miniscule supply of regeneration before she began to get a look on her face as though she had enough energy to power New York and Las Vegas, as my two loves sat in the living room I began to wonder if Annabeth had forgotten that ambrosia and nectar makes you 10 times more fertile, adding the sheer amount of times we all had raw sex, but Annabeth would never forget anything that important, which means...there were three soft chaps at the front door, barely audible but I heard them, and they were enough to make me forget my train of thought and I went to see who was knocking and saw the ever sexy Piper and after checking out her C-cups and her big ass in her tight clothes, I let her in without a second thought.

The daughter of Aphrodite pushed me against the door after I closed it and looked over at Annabeth questioningly and received an nod and to show full certainty in whatever she was allowing the daughter of Athena began to make out with my mum, who seemed to have not noticed or cared for Pipers arrival, the Cherokee smirked and softly kissed me on the lips, getting me so exited that I kissed her back forcefully, picked her up and dropped her onto the couch next to Sally and Annabeth, who were now nude again and liking each other pussies, I stripped off and the beautiful girl beneath me followed suit and, not to sound insane, the instant that I saw that, dare I say, painfully tight pussy, I fell in love, my cock sprang to its full length and before Piper could even look at it i was in between her legs, licking, sucking and fingering her pussy that literally squeezed my fingers so hard the circulation was nearly cut, I must of hit her G-spot though, as she suddenly came all over the place.

I was half ready to destroy the heavenly pussy in front of me when I remembered I needed I a lot more lubed, so I grabbed my mothers head from my girlfriends mound and made her suck me while Piper crawled over to replace Sally and began to lick Annabeth so well she came seven more times until i felt I was appropriately lubed up, I pulled out of my mums mouth, who grabbed her strap-on and began to fuck the daughter of Athena who was just freed from her cage of pleasure, I grabbed the daughter of Aphrodite by her waist and pushed her up against the wall, as she also wrapped her legs around me, I positioned myself at her entrance and pushed into her, and she was literally so tight that I came just as I entered her, making her cum too, I moaned then I began to pound into her relentlessly and with no mercy as I squeezed her tits, kissed her and made her cum again before I finally let lose a tidal wave of an orgasm that filled her entire womb.

Piper smiled up at me with the most tired, yet sexy, face I had ever seen, I looked at the others and saw that they had passed out and I shrugged before passing out too, not at all willing to exit the Cherokee who was now sleeping on my chest.


	5. PercySallyAthena

There was an air of pure joy in the apartment as I pulled out of my mother in our forty-seventh round with Piper and Annabeth, who had been spending the last nine rounds together, to keep up our two day long fuck fest we had a constant stream of ambrosia and nectar flowing, which meant the all of the girls were definitely pregnant, I sat up after twelve minutes of day dreaming and put on some underwear while the two young beauties licked any free falling cum off of Sally, I went to the kitchen and made four cups of coffee and some blue pancakes for the girls who flooded in, Annabeth and Piper fully dressed and holding hands as the entered, I placed their food on the table and began to spread some nutella on my pancakes when my girlfriend said,"Percy, Sally," me and my mum both looked up at them,"Piper and I want to make an agreement with you guys, all three of us are obviously pregnant and are all in love with each other, so we aren't having abortions, but since demigoddesses have pregnancies that only last seven months we're going to go to Olympus to check up with Apollo and tell our parents and we've both agreed on one thing...we think Percy should be able to screw as many women as he wants as long as he promises to love and care for us and our children!"

I looked up at my girlfriend in shock as she had basically just told me that I'm going to be the father of three women's children and that I can start a harem as long as I stay in a loving relationship with all of them...HELL YEAH! I looked around at the three women in my life and smiled before going up to each of them and starting a passionate kiss and said "thank you" each time when I was done we all finished our breakfast and Sally and I waved goodbye to the daughters of Aphrodite and Athena, my two sexy girlfriends, I turned to my mother and cut a tiny crumb of ambrosia and gave it to her, she smiled at me and said,"I'm going to go take a private shower, so don't you dare come in, I mean it, now bye babe i'll be back in a few minutes okay," she went for her shower and sat with me on the couch a while later, fully clothed, as we started flipping through channels, an hour passed and then Sally said,"Wait, did Annabeth say she was going to tell Athena?"

The room filled with light and I quickly covered my mothers and my eyes and in that moment I knew, i'd fucked up (haha, because the meme, uhhh), Sally and I both looked up, terrified as we felt the goddesses presence in the room, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, stood in front of my mother and I, the same height as my mum but she was in full Athenian armour with her spear and shield and I couldn't help but get an erection, there's something pretty inconvenient about Riptide that I have neglected to mention in my last few books, when I don't have any cloths on other than underwear, it appears there, so if, like right now, I have an boner, it can get turned into a sword at the slightest movement...yeah I'm definitely screwed.

Athena glared down at my mother and I and sat down next to me and said the scariest thing I've ever heard,"I'm sorry Miss Jackson, but if I could see your son for a moment please?" obviously Sally could not object so I closed my eyes as Athena flashed me away to...my bedroom? And Athena had put down her weapons?"I have been watching you boy, ever since you started dating my daughter, I saw your first kiss, which angered me slightly, your first time, my blood boiled, but I never thought you would cheat on my daughter twice then have her join in and call over yet another girl to join in and get all four women pregnant!" Amphitrite's pregnant...shit,"All of this just makes me want to kill you and that child in her womb, but Annabeth says your in love and that your a good person so I have one thing to say to you," Athena moved her arms towards me and I flinched,"you have my blessing?"

When the goddesses moved towards me I had thought that she was going to punch or stab me, so I jumped up slightly and accidentally uncapped Riptide, making it turn into a sword and cut off my underwear, letting my huge dick spring free from it's tight cage and to say the goddess was mesmerised would be an understatement, my dick was still swaying about in it's erect form and besides my attempts to cover it up Athena stared at it none the less even moving my hands aside and grabbing it at one point to stop me from covering up,"This could be a great chance to examine your skills," she then wrapped my dick up with her mouth making me moan, she was shit at it because it was her first time, but she was enthusiastic enough to compensate for her inexperience and with each bob she seemed to know what to do next (i'll assume that it was because of her being the Goddesses of Wisdom) I felt my orgasm near but pushed her off of me and began to kiss her while taking her clothes off, when she was nude I stared at her DD's and her big ass and began to suck, finger and lick her hairless pussy, making her cum twice before she yelled,"Oh fuck Percy, that's great but I have an idea...SALLY!"

My mother came charging into the room and when she entered Athena snapped her fingers, making the door close and Sally's clothes appear in a neat pile on the chair by my desk, my mum seemed a bit shocked by her sudden nudity but saw that I was positioning myself at Athena's pussy while the goddess stared at her pussy longingly so she walked over and kissed me then the Olympian as I entered her and broke her hymen, Athena was about to scream in pain but Sally just kissed her and began to pleasure her tits, calming her down enough for me to start jack-hammering her near painfully tight pussy, every few strikes the goddess came and screamed and before long the two MILF's got into 69 position while I continued my vicious assault, my mum licking both of her lovers at the same time in a way that I knew only she could, I felt my orgasm near and I buried myself as deep inside Athena as possible and then came, hearing her scream in pure ecstasy and my mother hit the edge as well.

I grabbed my mum and got her to suck my soaking cock as Athena got up, dressed and walked to the door, before she left she said,"Percy that was fun, fast and we're definitely doing it again, but next time you screw me just remember, goddesses are the most fertile beings in the universe and not even a condom made by Chaos could stop us getting pregnant and we don't have abortions so, looks like you've knocked up five now, good luck!" (SHIT! Not fucking again, next person I fuck I'm asking if they want it inside cause I can't handle anymore of this) and so, as Sally made me cum yet another time, the Goddess of Wisdom flashed away, leaving me and my mother in an apartment that smelt like sex...I should really get my sperm tested to see how fertile I am.


	6. PercySallyThalia

My mother and I sat on my bed, both of us staring at the door, is this going to be a thing now? Can I not have sex with anyone without getting them knocked up? Obviously I would love to be a dad and I'm going to look after my new family as much as possible, but still...hmmm...next time I see Amphitrite and Athena I'm going to ask them how much contact i'll be aloud with my children because I want to be their father, I want to be there for them, like my dad never was. I turned to Sally and bean to hug her as we both drifted off to sleep, my cock slipping between her ass cheeks as she lay on top of me, I closed my eyes and gave my mum a quick kiss and then...their was complete darkness.

* * *

 _I sat on a bench at Central Park and saw familiar tree that stuck out like a sour thumb in front of me, haha_ _golden prick, by the trees I saw two girls with bows and some wolfs at their heels, the Hunters, I stood up and walked towards them but they didn't seem to notice me, odd, I tried to call one a whore just to see what would happen but found that no words left my mouth, I continued on my path to, what I presume to be, the Hunters camp, where multiple large tents were pitched and a long table with about twenty chairs next to a fire pit and I herd a sound I was definitely not meant to hear here, moaning, I looked around and saw no Hunt_ _resses around so I went to the one I heard the moans coming from and found Thalia rubbing one out really really badly on her bed, I looked at her shaven and tight pussy and was so close to touching it when I heard the best thing ever, **Percy** , I smiled and grabbed the lieutenants rubbing hand, making her visibly shiver,"Come to my home Thalia, we can help you there, you'll love it," Thalia then proceeded to cum and cry, **YES**! the last thing I saw being her but something in her mouth._

* * *

Sally was not in bed next to me when I woke up and I felt kind of worried, but not much, I looked about for a second then checked the clock, damn, I was asleep for two hours, I sat up, put on some new, non-torn to shreds, underwear and went to the kitchen, where my mother was happy at work on her second best breakfast, some good old eggs and bacon,"I woke an hour ago when the girls called saying that they were going to go to Camp today to tell the rest of their family about them being pregnant, here you go hot-stuff" I said my thanks to her as she gave me my meal and started to eat it, as we ate we talked about everything and nothing and I realised just how special our relationship is that we can, you know, and still have these mother son moments, we finished up and began to wash the dishes together when there were some rather hasty chaps on the front door,"Who could that be?"

Before I even opened the door I knew it was going to be Thalia, what I didn't know was that she was going to jump at me and start a heated make out session on my front step, not thinking I pulled the Hunter in and slammed the door and turned to Sally, who was not wearing any clothes, and I suddenly realised how this must look, I turned again to Thalia who was staring at us as she lay on the couch, nude, touching herself, letting her C cups bounce and sway with every arousing second of what was happening, she obviously didn't care about what was happening so I literally pounced on top of her and began to suck her tits and, I kid you not, she was so sensitive that she came three times on her left nipple and five for her right, all the while my mother took off my underwear and stroked it while making out with the lieutenant, who was fondling my mums tits, I crawled down and licked her pussy while my Sally sat on her face to make her eat her out as I made the demigoddess cum twice more, lashing at her pussy relentlessly with my tongue, she came yet again, screaming so much against my mother that she too came.

I crawled on top of Thalia and positioned myself at her entrance and when I saw her look of worry I said,"We don't have to do this, I know you love the Hunt a lot, hrgh!" the Huntress had began to smile at me while I made sure she was okay and my mother had taken it as **"Must Seek and Destroy...Beep"** and forced me both inside of the lieutenant and through her hymen, making my dick soar and Thalia scream in pain through an intense orgasm,"Thalia do you want me to st-" the demigoddess pushed me down and rode my cock in cowgirl position, her screaming as Sally fingered and licked her ass, I pounded into the stunning woman before me and thought to myself _"I need to warn her"_ I opened my mouth to speak when she held me down harder and came again.

Thalia then screamed,"Make it worth it Percy! Make me have your child and be your whore for the rest of eternity! Let it out in me!" Well damn, I came inside her so much that my mum had to start licking my cum up as it fell out of Thalia's tight pussy and when the Hunter got off of me Sally started to give me an amazing blow job that made me cum immediately, I moaned for about fifteen minutes straight as Sally continued to make me cum, after she swallowed it all my mum gave me a long passionate kiss and then gave Thalia one too who just fell unconscious and was somehow able to stay a monument of beauty as she slept, I smirked at Sally, who was now straddling me, as I pushed my huge dick in her pussy and began to bang the living Hades out of her until I let louse inside her, making her scream her brains out.


	7. PercySally 2

It was the next day and I woke up to sound of moaning, I turned around and saw Annabeth between my mums legs and my mum between hers and right next to them Thalia and Piper doing the exact same, I knew that I shouldn't bother them so I walked to the kitchen and began to make us all breakfast and, I kid you not, as soon as I finished making the pancakes I heard all four of the women scream in pleasure with the sound of sighs and licks following them, once again tempted, I stood still and waited for a moment then as they all walked in sweating I put down the food and said,"We need to visit Camp," the girls nodded, they had been discussing what they should tell the rest of their families, but Sally looked sad, up until I smirked and said,"Oh your coming too, Chiron won't let us all share but since I'm the only one in Cabin Three you'll be allowed to "sleep" there!"

Sally looked up at me and smiled, she had never been to Camp Half-Blood and was obviously excited about the concept of finally meeting the rest of my friends, we continued on with breakfast, all while Annabeth was quite obviously being fingered by Thalia, once we finished we took an hour to get dressed, for reasons I shall not explain yet you already know, and we were off, I was at the steering wheel while my mum sat next to me, with the other girls in the back looking quite nervous now, I would turn to them when they looked like they wanted to retreat and say some thing about "how sexy being woken up today was" or "how I was going to treat them like goddesses for the rest of the day", it would calm them down and then they looked as if they wanted more sex so they started the sexiest three-way make-out session ever and, I kid you not, my dick grew an extra 2 inches in its erect form (that's fucking 12 inches).

My mother noticed my boner so she began to give me a handy as we drove, the girls now abandoning all logic and were now seen with Annabeth scissoring Thalia and Piper sitting on her face, we arrived at Half-Blood Hill just as all three of the teenage girls came and got their cloths on and I knew I couldn't stay behind to finish my hand-job as that would start another orgy, so we all climbed up the hill to the Camps border, where I gave Sally permanent access to pass, then we walked down to see Chiron, who invited us all into the Big House for some coffee and once we finished explaining what was going on (Chiron awkwardly congratulating all of the women one at a time, then praying to the two sexy goddesses too) the centaur asked us,"So you came here to tell your siblings about the pregnancies, about a harem full of pregnancy?" we paled,"It's not that I don't mind it, a what I had in my youth, and I obviously don't mind your predicament Sally, you know, with every god being siblings but still screwing, it's just that the other campers are very modern, not as open."

"We understand that Chiron but we just don't care, we just thought that our families should know," I said holding onto Annabeth who was sitting next to me and although looking the most worried out of all of the women she still nodded, Chiron spoke with us a while longer until the conch horn was blown, the girls separated to their lines but my mum stayed with me as I walked her to my table, the first thing that I noticed when we got to the Dining Pavilion was that the Hunters where there with Artemis and they all looked as if they were crying from tears of joy as Thalia was walking away from them, looking stunned, she sat with Jason who smiled at her and began talking about gods know what but she had obviously not told him yet, then I saw all of the Aphrodite Cabin laughing and smiling happily around Piper as she blushed and even Drew smiled, that went well then, I saw Annabeth from the corner of my eye stuttering over her words so I excused myself from my mum, who smiled encouragingly, and then walked up to Annabeth and held her hand and asked her were she was and then said happily,"We're having a baby!" and a surprising mixture of happiness and squeals came from the children of Athena, they were the happiest about the news.

I smiled and said goodbye to the Athena Cabin as they asked Annabeth every question involving the pregnancy and my "harem" imaginable and when her answers weren't detailed enough they would press her to the until she said everything laughing, I sat next to my mum and she held onto me and ate with me and walked up to the hearth when we needed to, we went to the campfire, where I could tell Thalia had not told Jason yet, I turned to her every know and a then and she would smile to me, when their was practically only me and my mum at the campfire with the Hunters, Thalia smiled and walked to the Zeus Cabin and I could hear a Hunter saying,"It feels so weird that she's not coming with us," there was an audible groan and all of the Hunters followed an upset Artemis to their cabin, my mum squeezed my hand and I smirked at her, it had been a while since it had just been us.

So me and my mum walked to my cabin while holding hands, taking a lovely detour through the beach just to look at the smooth moonlit waters, we arrived at my cabin and as soon as we were through the door I began to kiss my mother softly, the way you would see a couple kiss, she seemed to love this loving kiss more than my aggressive one as she began to moan and cling to my head, begging my lower lip with her tongue, I opened my mouth slowly and fought against her tongue but let her lose as soon as I felt how wet she was, I smiled as Sally played with the inside of my mouth and hoisted her up by her big ass onto my bed, that I had asked to be upgraded to a king sized bed, I crouched on top of her as we continued our kiss and moved down her face to her soft spot, just bellow her jaw on her neck, she screamed and thrashed her hips against mine for a moment but then stopped when she realised that we weren't fucking tonight, we were making love.

She looked down on me as I sucked on her sweet spot a wee bit more before I cupped her tits a tiny bit, then slowly lifted her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra, I slowly licked and squeezed her nipples and then began to suck on the left one, making my mother scream even more, I moved to her right and she suddenly came inside of her jeans, I smiled at her before I continued my decent down her body, squeezing her tits as I kissed and sucked every piece of skin in my path, I reached her belly button and licked around it, Sally moaned and bucked up again but quickly stopped when I shoved my tongue in her belly button, I licked my lips after that and bit down on her jeans and pulled them all the way down, she stepped out and spread her legs, obviously wanting penetrated, I would not give her that pleasure though, not yet at least.

Teasingly I licked my mums pussy through her panties, her crying out in frustration and pleasure, Sally grabbed my head with both hands and pushed me against her, wanting more, so I pulled off her panties and licked her dripping pussy, circling my finger around it as I did so, my mother screamed yet again and my will was quickly fading away, so I shoved a finger in her pussy, then two, then three, until I was fisting her pussy as slowly as humanly possible just to hear her sob slightly while she moaned, that was when began to use my arm like some kind of battering ram and pounded her tight pussy making her groan as she came three more times and collapsed onto the bed, my hand slowly retracting from her depths.

Before I could even dry off my hand my mum was sitting bolt upright on the bed and had chucked off my clothes with the speed of a god and was rubbing my cock, my huge throbbing cock, she began to shudder a tiny bit before she put her lips to my shaft and began to slowly lick the head of my cock, Sally then put my cock in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down on my cock, making me moan and clutch onto her head, while I had been slow and passionate in my movements my mother was going fast and was using her years of experience, she rubbed my balls with one hand and the bottom of my cock with the other as she deep throated me, I could feel myself nearing the end of my tether and as I came inside of her mouth Sally was ready for the final event of the evening.

Sally looked up at me pleadingly as she lay on the bed with her legs spread as wide as possible, literally using her hands to spread her pussy lips as far as she could, I smiled at her lovingly for a moment before I leaned down and kissed her slowly and when I heard her groan I shoved my entire length inside of her all at once, tearing apart her pussy more than it already was, I continued to move slowly inside of her but continued kissing my mother, as I knew my extra length would take her a while to get used to, she screamed inside of my mouth but still tried to deepen the kiss as she bounced on my cock, finally getting used to me again, I stopped the kiss then nibbled on her ear a bit as I used all of my remaining strength to push inside of her at full speed, making both my mum and the bed moan and groan with each thrust, I couldn't take it anymore and as soon as she came I let loose all of my cum inside of Sally, triggering yet another orgasm from her.

I flopped down onto the bed next to her and lay down as Sally wrapped her arms around me, her beautiful eyes slowly closing, I kissed her once again then closed my own eyes.


	8. PercySallyHazel

After our night, that was filled with passion and love, was over my mum and I both passed out, covered in sweat and cum, making our bodies glisten slightly against the moonlit sky piercing through the window, along with my mothers tits in my face it was beautiful scene to fall asleep staring at, and I couldn't help but smile, my life was so amazing, and all because I caught Sally doing the most perverted, yet incredibly sexy, thing in my entire life, it sounds kind of weird but I wouldn't change a thing, you'd be surprised how fantastic it was to fuck all the women I have since my eighteenth birthday, as I thought that last beautiful thought I was completely swallowed by sleep, bringing me to the land of dreams, where I saw visions of Annabeth and Piper both crouching down next to my cock as I showered their faces with my cum, and Athena having both of her tits sucked by my mother and stepmother, Amphitrite, and finally I saw Thalia, using her soft, yet highly skilled, fingers to spread open her drenched entrance, waiting for me to take her once again.

As my dream self pushed inside of the tight pussy I felt myself begin to drift away from the dream, I was waking up but the sensation of something wet surrounding my hard cock didn't change, I opened my eyes and as it was dark I couldn't see who was blowing me, from all I could tell it was a girl with very curly black hair and dark skin and she gave the worst blowjob, but had no gag reflex, I was pretty sure who it was and wanted to be certain,"What about Frank," the words had left my lips before I could stop myself and Hazel looked up at me, her beautiful golden eyes looking up at me, showing sadness but also a huge pull of lust, she continued to bob her head up and down and with each bob she seemed to get fearfully good at what she was doing, I turned to my left and saw my mum, who had now woken up, rubbing her eyes and staring at Hazel,"She's sixteen now, so it's not weird, also she was in the Fields of Asphodel for nearly seventy years before that, wait that makes it weirder-oh fuck!"

I was suddenly releasing stream upon stream of hot, sticky cum inside of the legionnaires mouth, hearing her swallow it down before looking up at my mum, who had used her hand to work the bottom of my shaft while I was distracted with my explanation,"You never heard us talking at the campfire then, did you?" was all my mum said as she crawled down to Hazel, who gave her a quick peck on the lips before removing her own cloths, letting me bathe in the glory of her C-cup tits and big ass that had the perfect amount of jiggle, I shook my head at my mothers question as I began to stroke my rapidly hardening cock,"Well we got talking at the campfire, little Hazel here had a nasty breakup with the Praetor boy, Frank is it? Anyway guess what, she accidentally let it slip that she had had a wee crush on you for a while and was looking for a reason to let loose!" Sally began to giggle playfully as she played with Hazels tits from behind her, the poor girl was blushing so hard now that I had to stop my self from saying how adorable, after knowing Hazel for a while I knew that I was as good as dead if I called her that, instead I just went up to her and gave her a long, passionate, kiss.

Hazel moaned as she held onto my neck and deepened the kiss, battling my tongue for power and quite easily losing, which only made her get annoyed and stop kissing my lips and start to kiss and nibble my neck, I was so turned on that I hardly noticed my mum pushing my cock up to the legionnaires pussy until my head was about to go in, I stopped when the girl before me let out an offended gasp I smirked,"Don't you want a little more foreplay before I take your V-card?" she seemed to not fully understand what I meant until I was sucking her tits, she was screaming a mixture of "FUCK"s and "YES"es s she pushed her chest against my face, Sally was now quite obviously annoyed at being left out as she pushed me slightly to the side as she licked Hazel's bouncing left tit, electing yet another set of adorable moans, I got an idea and lay down flat against the bed and beckoned Hazel to sit on my face, my mother instantly understood as she sat down slowly, moaning like the whore she is as my cock pushed through her as it so regularly has over the past few days.

"Fuck that's hot!"Hazel squealed as I began to lick her sweet folds and my mother continued to eat her tits, feverishly bouncing on me as if nothing else mattered in the entire world, I could picture the world being taken over by Kronos or the Giants and I knew none of us would care, as long as Sally could feel me inside of her, Hazel could have the most pleasure she's ever felt and I could please them both, it was a magical feeling that was kind of scary but I knew they were both feeling the same way when Hazel screamed in orgasm,"Never fucking leave me Percy, your all I want and need, oh fuck Miss Jackson, stop licking me I'm going to cum again!" my mum was now licking Hazel's clit as she pushed herself to orgasm yet again, so that our tongues were wrestling for dominance, when she won Sally got off of me and tapped the lust filled Hazel's shoulder, i sat up and waited a moment after that as the legionnaire shakily said,"Fuck me," in a hushed yet sexy tone.

Happily, I moved Hazel into missionary position, partly because I wanted this to be the best first time I could give her and partly because I wanted to kiss those soft lips again, I turned to my mum who was now passed out, obviously having used all of her energy to have those last orgasms for the night, wait, I could see the sun rising, dawn, Looked down at Hazel, who had the biggest smile I've ever seen plastered onto her face as she did what Thalia did my dream, used her fingers to spread open her drooling pussy, groaning as she did so, her orgasms had wrecked her nervous system, I moved my face to hers and gave her a long, hard, kiss and slowly pushed my cock into her pussy, she wasn't the tightest I've ever had but she definitely was tight, the walls of her vagina were practically pushing against me as I pushed through her hymen, smothering her screams of pain with our kiss as I claimed her, I waited a moment, then slowly started to move inside of her when I felt her stop tensing.

With great vigour I pushed further inside of her pussy until I met the back of her womb, she was now screaming in pleasure and I had to restart our kiss, fearing her waking the entire camp, the legionnaire slowly calmed down, still moaning slightly over dramatically but she was much calmer than before, she was covered in sweat now and was breathing only when she gasped and moaned, making her face much more flushed than I thought possible, I felt myself reach the end of my tether and was about to pull out when I caught Hazel's golden eyes again, she still didn't want me to leave her and wanted it inside of her, like all others I'd fucked, I smiled at her as I too gasped and felt thick spurts of cum leap from my cock and bathe the legionnaires womb with it and I new she was pregnant immediately after.

Slowly I pulled out of her and saw her clamp her legs shut as soon as I was out of hr legs, she giggled nervously and said,"Can I have my cloths please, I could really use them, don't want Nico to get to suspicious now do we?" I smirked at her and gave her back her cloths and crawled next to my mums unconscious body on the bed and waved goodbye to Hazel as she walked through the door and to the Hades Cabin, her smile being the last thing I saw of her, I too shared the expression and held onto Sally as I lay on the bed, waiting for the conch horn I knew wouldn't blow for hours.


	9. PercySallyClarisse

My mother and I lay on the bed for hours after Hazel "waking us up", all though my mum was still unconscious from having to many orgasms, I stared out of the window as the the sun shone brightly in the morning sky and the cabins ocean scent filled my nose _,"I should really go down to the beach today,"_ I thought as I felt Sally stir next to me, her eyes slowly fluttered open as she turned to me and smiled, she looked as though she were about to say something to me when the Conch Horn blew in the distance, signalling breakfast, I then realised that I was still not wearing any cloths and began to get dressed, Sally followed suit and quickly grabbed a sports bra and leggings and tied her hair up in a ponytail, as we walked to the Dining Pavilion I couldn't help but stare at my mum as she walked slightly in front of me, when I had finished my first ever quest a few years back my mother, um, "dealt" with my abusive step-father "Smelly Gabe", almost immediately afterwards she was doing yoga as a form of stress relief, giving a perverted twelve year old plenty of wank material, so I still get boners from my MILF of a mother walking about in her tight garments, always leaving me drooling.

We made it to the Dining Pavilion just in time to see Jason quite literally storming out (haha, storming) as we entered, he shot me a glare that, even though I didn't no the meaning of, returned to him, making him turn his head quickly in fear, people always say I look a lot more scary than I think I am, my mother walked into the Pavilion first as we were greeted by the sight of Artemis holding onto a crying Thalia, who had a small cut on her lip, as Hazel, Annabeth and Piper rubbed her back and seemed to be whispering words of encouragement, I quickly ran over and my eyes met Annabeth's, it had not gone down well with Jason at all, I looked at the Goddess of the Hunt for permission and moved next to Thalia, who wrapped her arms around me and began to cry harder, I know it sounds a bit corny, but I started to cry a bit too as I let her sobs continue as I heard Annabeth and Hazel telling Sally what happened as Artemis and Piper stayed with Thalia.

Jason, it turns out, had heard about me making a harem that contained Piper and a bunch of other pregnant women, which got him incredibly angry and fowl mouthed with everyone, Thalia had not noticed when she went for breakfast though and walked up to him and told him she was pregnant, all that Annabeth knew after that point was that Jason had soon stood up, called Thalia a whore, slapped her and called all the Hunters lesbians when they stood up to defend her, Thalia, still being in their eyes a member stopped them from killing her brother and simply said _,"He's just jealous that Percy has big enough balls to bang his ex-girlfriend,"_ Jason then ran out and the daughter of Zeus was left in tears as her friend ran to her side, when the story was done I held onto Thalia with all my might and hoped my hug was enough to show my love for her as I gave her a kiss on the head to show her even more of my affection, Artemis flinched slightly at the act but softened when she saw her friend as she rested her head on my shoulder and stopped crying, my eyes still glazed with tears, I smiled at Artemis halfheartedly and said,"Hey," as I gently picked Thalia up bridal style and continued,"How about breakfast in bed today, I wasn't able to treat you like a queen yesterday but I can today! How about breakfast in bed?"

Thalia giggled lightly and lay in my arms as I carried her to my cabin, knowing that Jason would probably be staying in Cabin One, Piper followed with Thalia's food and a laptop, she tidied up the bed quickly and pulled up a chair next to it as I lay the daughter of Zeus down I was about sit down and stay with her when Thalia asked,"Percy, I don't want to sound rude, because i love you, it's just, can you leave?" I nodded and kissed her on the head and then Piper, who was smiling nervously, before I left I could hear Thalia say,"I just need Piper right now," I smiled to myself and walked back to the Dining Pavilion, where I reassured the worried Hunters as I walked over to the table that Sally, Annabeth and Hazel were sitting at, telling them that the others were fine before walking over to the fire and offering a portion of my food, once I sat down Annabeth told me that Hazel had told her and the others before the event that we had screwed and she was now most likely pregnant, and that they were going back to Olympus today to see Apollo.

Once they were off I turned to my mum and offered to take her on a tour of the camp and she nodded excitedly, I first showed her the Cabins and explained the number system to her, while I spoke I noticed that she looked a whole lot younger than I've ever seen her before, her grey hairs were gone, her eyes shone with excitement and there was not a single wrinkle on her face, she seemed to be truly happy, I took her to the arena and the lava wall, which kind of intimidated her, then I took her to the infirmary and then finally the forest, she seemed to really love it there, seeing a young dryad running over to her mother made Sally smile at the small girls wide grin and gleeful giggles, we made it to a clearing that I discovered during the summer and lay down in a bed of flowers,"What are we going to do?" she asked, quite obviously worried,"How are we going to raise our child in the outside world? I don't want to-!"

I kissed her on the lips to calm her down and held her as I heard her moan, yet she pulled away looking mad,"What? I just wanted to calm you down," she was about to say something but I continued,"I don't care what others say, I love you and I'm going to love our baby, even If it means not leaving this camp-!" this time she cut me off, putting her finger to my lips and I realised the real reason she was mad, the moans that I heard when I kissed her weren't hers, I stood up and walked over to a bush where I could hear the moans coming from, I assumed it was a dryad as me and Annabeth had caught quite a few of them masturbating to us in the past, but as I pulled back the branches of a tree I was passing I got a huge shock, Clarisse was sitting with her back to me, slowly pushing her fingers inside of her wet pussy and was fondling her D-cup tits through her tight Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, while moaning my name.

Slowly I took off my clothes and my mum, who was following me, followed suit, we were both nude within the next few seconds and I got an idea, I uncapped Riptide cut off Clarisse's shirt, making her scream but Sally quickly shut her up by kissing her aggressively, she pushed her arms down when she tried to resist and started to rub their pussies together, forcing the daughter of Ares to moan against her will, I got hard at the sight and started lick both of their pussies at once, Clarisse suddenly pushed my mother off of her and pushed me onto the ground, riding my face still, Sally smirked at the horny girl and gave her a playful kiss before inserting my cock inside of herself, she shuddered at the contact and quickly began to bounce on my cock, screaming as she bounced, Clarisse, not wanting to get caught, smothered her's and Sally's moans by kissing each other yet again, this time with a lot more tit touching, I felt myself reach the end of my tether and pushed both of them off of me.

Quickly grabbing both of the daughter of the war gods hands I pushed her onto her back, on the ground, she panted and moaned at the forcefulness and I couldn't help but give her a long kiss as I forced my cock, not in her pussy, but her tight ass, I pulled away from the kiss just to hear her screams and moans then watched as my mum sat on her face, I smirked at my now moaning mother and gave her passionate kiss as I destroyed the huge ass on the ground, Clarisse let out yet another scream that was smothered by my mother then came onto the ground, also get my legs, I noticed this and gave her ass a squeeze as I pulled out of her and got Sally to sit up as well, I got the pair of them onto their knees then let my cock sway left to right in front of their faces, they glanced at each other and glared.

Suddenly I had to pairs of hands on my cock, my mothers, working my cock, and Clarisse's, that played with my balls as she lowered her head onto my cock and licked the tip, I shuddered and she pushed my mum out of the way as she began to try and take my cock in her mouth, she was going really slowly, only taking 3 inches as she bobbed up and down, I began to grow angry and tried to push into her, but she bit me as I went, so I stopped, I glared at her and grabbed a tuft of her hair and pushed her all the way down on my cock as she let out tears of pleasure as she moaned around my cock, I looked at Sally who was now playing with the daughter of Ares' tits from behind and playing with her pussy, I smirked and continued to skull fuck the slut in front of me as she worshipped my cock, again I felt myself near orgasm but I didn't want to cum yet so I pushed the girl to the ground again, making her moan longingly.

Deciding not to tease her anymore I got the daughter of Ares onto her hands and knees and positioned myself at her entrance, she looked back at me and nodded before I pushed the entirety of my cock into her tight pussy, making her cry out in pain, my mum, sitting in front of us as I fucked the girl relentlessly, moved herself so that she was being licked by Clarisse, who was now letting her tears fall as she moaned, the girl happily began to lick Sally and even made her cum, I got a lot more braze and started to slap the young girls ass, making her scream a hell of a lot more, I smirked and continued to abuse her ass until it was red and I was verging my orgasm, I tried to pull out but Clarisse used the last of her willpower to keep me inside of her as I shot turrets of cum inside of her womb, making her cum as well, then triggering my mums.

We lay on the ground panting for a moment before I awkwardly exclaimed,"Welcome to the harem!"


	10. PercySallyReyna

Groaning, I sat up and looked at the pair of women, Clarisse seemed to be in a state of blissful unawareness and was still stroking her pussy and with the amount of cum still in it I was certain she was pregnant too, my mum seemed to be ready for another round though, as she was staring at my cock,"Later," I ordered as I pulled back on my clothes, Sally followed suit and pulled on her clothes again and we began to walk away when we looked back and saw that the daughter of Ares was literally unable to move, I sighed and lifted her into a firemen's carry, grabbing the what little remained of her clothes and bringing her back to my cabin, cheekily biting her big ass just to hear her moan, as we got to the front door of the cabin we heard loud moaning and I smirked, Thalia really did only want Piper, I walked in still carrying Clarisse and set her down next to the two women licking each others pussies, who stared at the sight before them and asked the still moaning girl if she wanted to join in, the next thing I knew me and my mother were standing outside of my cabin hearing loud screams and a lot of bumping and crashing,"You guys break anything in there and you all let me fuck your asses later," what sounded like a drawer being smashed soon followed.

As I was about to ask my mum if she wanted to go to the beach we heard a horn blow from the top of Half-Blood Hill, we both looked up and saw a group of thirteen Romans marching down the hill as campers ran over to meet them, all of them kited with full Roman plate armour and what looked like rucksacks on their backs, I saw a familiar face leading the group and walked up to them, my fellow Greeks letting me and Sally through the crowd to the front out of instinct, my mother gaze me a quizzical glance as Reyna stepped out of the group of Romans and gaze my arm an awkward punch as a "hello", I laughed at her inability to show affection and wrapped her up in a bear hug, lifting her off of the ground as she squealed and all the surrounding demigods joined in my laughter as they went to greet the Romans too, I let go of the daughter of Bellona and I saw her blush as she said,"We were called upon by the gods and just wanted to drop by, don't worry we've done everything , it's fine, who's she?" the Praetor made rather obvious motion to Sally and as I was about to tell her she said,"Those are some nice tits."

Right after she said it a huge blush spread across her cheeks as my mum noticed and gave her a wink before walking towards the Dining Pavilion, hips swaying seductively, Reyna turned her head really quick and saw the tip of my new boner sticking out of my trousers as she looked down her beautiful face looked as though it was about to explode as she looked away, I slung my arm over her shoulder as we too walked to the Pavilion for lunch,"That was my mum," I stated nonchalantly as we entered, the daughter of Bellona blushed profusely as she ran over to the head table with Chiron and Mr D, who was nursing his Diet Coke longingly, I sat next to my mother who was eyeing up Reyna as she sat with the centaur, still blushing,"I have a plan, but you need your sexiest bikini for it to work," Sally grinned ear to ear as I told her my plan, her eyes laying to rest quite obviously on Reyna's tits that were now only covered by her purple T-shirt, after she took off her armour.

At the end of lunch my mum ran off to my cabin to get her bikini as I walked over to the Praetor, she was walking to the Big House when I caught up to her and casually asked her,"So if was to ask you to come swimming with me in a few minutes, would that be wrong?" Reyna turned to me, holding her rucksack in one arm and barely carrying her armour, she smirked at me for a moment before thrusting the armour into my chest and walking back on course, beckoning me to follow once she was a few feet away, I followed and enjoyed catching her staring at me, all be it with calculating eyes, she got to the room that she was getting to stay in and I jokingly moved to enter but I felt a pain shoot through my balls as the daughter of Bellona kicked me, she looked down on me as I crouched down on the floor and held up one finger as she slipped into her room,"I'll just wait out here then," I muttered as the pain slowly subsided in my balls.

After a few minutes of waiting by the door, my balls still hurting slightly, it opened revealing the Praetor who was wearing a purple one piece swimsuit, a bit more difficult for my plan but I could role with it, the swimsuit made her curves very well defined and her big ass and tits seemed more pronounced than ever, she stood by the door holding her towel when she asked,"So do we need to drop by your cabin for your stuff or..." I shook my head chuckling as I made a sarcastic comment about being the "SON OF NEPTUNE" and not needing some "petty" swimming equipment, Reyna glared at me and somewhat jokingly went to grab the doorknob but I grabbed it and pulled her along behind me, as we walked she went to cover herself with her towel and I regrettably had to let her, I didn't want anyone staring at us as she made to move to the bit of the beach the other campers were playing on I pulled her to the forest,"I thought we were going to the beach Percy?"

I smirked over my shoulder at the beautiful woman before me as I pulled her along a hidden trail that few people knew of,"We are, just not the one you've been to," she glared at me for a minute, possibly trying to analyse my objectives, before nodding her approval to me as I led her down the woodland trail, explaining to her that this was section of the beach that only members of the Poseidon Cabin knew of, as it was gifted to one of my siblings about one hundred and fifty years ago, Reyna seemed to love me explaining our destination to her and then I said,"There is only about, um, eight people other than me who know about this place," as I said it I parted a branch and gestured for the Praetor to follow after me and in the corner of my eye I saw my mum in her sexy red two piece bikini, hiding in the other side of the branch.

Reyna entered after I walked in, silently signalling my mum to quickly submerge herself in the water as planned, she did and I allowed the Roman to fully immerse herself in the area surrounding us, we were in a part of the woods that met with the sandy shores of the beach, with a small cliff hanging over the bright blue glistening waters bellow, I smirked as she gawked at the water and the sandy shores, this was my favourite place in camp and I knew that after my plan was complete Reyna would return here whenever she could and that I wouldn't just have another girl to fuck to death, all I needed was for Sally to hold her breath, just a minute longer, and then we would have our fun, and hopefully Reyna would too.

With the speed I can only compare to Hermes' I grabbed at the Praetors towel and lifted her firemen style, she screamed as I jumped into the water and as we went down my mum quickly jutted up for air, when Reyna an I reemerged she began to splash me with the water and I decided to entertain her, splashing back as I yelled, blinding my fellow demigod long enough for Sally to jump up again to breath and give me a quick kiss on my lips, I took off my top and trousers after that, leaving me in only my underwear, I smirked as the Roman looked down and saw my erect cock and blushed, her nipples quite visibly hard even under her swimsuit, my mother was now rising slowly behind her as she nervously walked up to me and asked,"Why did you want to bring me here alone?"

Before I knew what I was doing my arms were wrapped around the daughter of Bellona as our tongues fought for dominance, Reyna surprisingly winning as she forced me to sit in the water with her on top, she pulled away for a second and then Sally was there behind her, using the borrowed Riptide to swiftly cut open the demigods swimsuit, allowing her solid C-cups free from their cage as the Roman feverishly grabbed at her tattered clothes, but my mum was to fast as she through Riptide away and pulled apart Reyna's swimsuit and playing with the confused, yet extremely aroused teens tits and ass, my mother was now nude too and she turned around the girl and forced her to kiss her which the Praetor tried to fight against, but I walked up behind her and said in a hushed, sexy tone,"Don't worry, you know my sexy mother, she loves to fuck girls who perve on her, don't you?" Sally moaned in delight in response as she pushed Reyna's fingers into her pussy, the demigod obliged after the information given to her as she curled her fingers and hit my mums G-spot instantly, still kissing her deeply,"What about me!?"

My mum pushed Reyna's lips off of hers as she positioned us so that she was being worshipped from behind by the Romans fingers and mouth as she gave my cock a few licks before bobbing her head up and down on it as I clutched at her hair, Sally was also playing with my balls as she blew me, sending wave after wave of pleasure hitting me, she also was starting to moan as the Praetor fingered her deeper and deeper while giving her ass licks and playful bites, making her suddenly cum everywhere, covering the daughter of Bellona in her pussy juice, she screamed against my cock as she came, forcing me over the edge and start to shoot my cum down her throat, she began to pull off of me and make out with Reyna, sharing my cum between them as I looked on, stroking my cock longingly as they fingered each other, I moved up and groped their tits as they fought for dominance.

Again the Praetor won the battle of passion and was on top of my mum, who was thrusting her pussy hopefully against Reyna's, the demigod obliged and ground into Sally, leaving her pussy open as I crept up behind her and positioned myself at her pussy, I pushed in and met her hymen and reached into my trouser pocket and brought out a bit of ambrosia and put it in her mouth, she bit down on it but didn't eat it as my mother suckled her tits, making her arch her back as I pulled away, then I broke through her hymen, hearing her scream but eat the ambrosia, nevertheless I continued to plough through her as she relaxed against my cock and allowed me to reach inside her womb, she suddenly came, clamping down on my cock and I heard Sally screaming, I looked down and saw that Reyna was fingering her ass, we all came together, me deep inside the Romans womb and the others from all of the combined pleasure they were receiving, I pulled out and dragged the others to the beach and lay them down on the blanket that I had my mum set up on the sand, we all lay together, content, after that.


	11. PercySallyHestia

We all lay in the sand, exhausted as we watched the sun begin to set, I rolled onto my side and slowly lifted myself up, as to grab my clothes from the random places they were thrown on the beach (I also found one of my shoes hanging from a tree branch ten feet up), Sally and Reyna both got up shortly after and gabbed their clothes as well, the Praetor also trying to keep all of my cum in her pussy as she walked around, when we got all of our clothes I used my powers to dry off both of them then gave them both a quick kiss before leading them out of the private beach, once we were out of the tree line I told my mum to wait behind the trees as I took Reyna to her room in the Big House, after I came back we walked back to Cabin Three where we found Thalia, Piper and Clarisse all getting their clothes on as they told me they were going back to their cabins before dinner.

My mum and I sat in my room talking about random stuff until we heard the conch horn blow in the distance, Sally, know in normal clothes, walked by my side to the Dining Pavilion with the biggest grin in the world, I was a lot more serious though, the first thing I looked at was the Zeus Table where Jason sat awkwardly alone, I turned to the Hunters table and saw Thalia sitting next to Artemis, who was blushing as her ex-lieutenant described something to her and the rest of the Hunters, I nodded at Thalia who smiled at me, catching her old sisters attentions, making them turn too with big smiles, I sat at my table and subconsciously turned my head to the campfire that was being tended to by Hestia, by far one of my favourite goddesses, she was surprisingly in the form of an eighteen year old (like Artemis) and she looked absolutely stunning (again like Artemis) she caught my eye and waved at me gleefully, I laughed as I waved back and began to talk to my mum again.

Dinner was lovely that night, with the announcement that a game of Capture the Flag was going to be played the next day, with the campers from Camp Half-Blood against the combined forces of Camp Jupiter and the Hunters, I did glance worriedly at Chiron as he said it, but he nodded to me reassuringly before continuing with some other announcements I didn't care about, when we went up to burn food to the gods I spoke with Annabeth, who had returned with Hazel just before dinner, and asked her what her and the others were going to do during the game, she just smiled and said,"We'll be fine Percy, we are demigods after all," she then tipped her food into the fire before adding,"Oh and Apollo just gave me a bunch of magical pregnancy tests, he seems to have caught onto your goal to get every girl you know pregnant," I blushed at the comment as she walked away, the way she said it made it sound like I was just using all of the women I loved as baby makers, but I knew she was just making a bad joke, she really should leave those to me.

The camp fire was a lot more fun that night, with the Romans there we had an actual organised singing group, everybody seemed to be having so much fun, especially Hestia, who had uncharacteristically joined in with the campers, taking the lead in _"Ol' McDonald Had a Farm"_ and secretly handing out some sweets to the joyful campers, my mother and I got separated though, so I sat with Calypso and Rachel (who had become really close friends), Sally was surrounded by members of the Aphrodite Cabin, asking about celebrate gossip, who had been band from bringing magazines into camp after a riot they struck after finding out about a celebrate breakup, my poor mum was being asked questions that I'm pretty sure nobody knew the answer to, the only thing that saved her was when Piper used Charmspeak on her siblings, making them go back to their cabin, by this time there was only one other person at the camp fire, Hestia.

For some reason her usually calming fiery eyes gave off an arousing aura, my mum seemed to be literally entranced by them and with a look in her eyes that I have never seen before she grabbed my right hand in both of hers as she smiled at the Goddess of the Hearth, who was walking to my cabin while swaying her hips, I understood immediately, I walked up to her as she walked and slung my free arm over her shoulder,"You could of just asked," I chuckled as she blushed, pulling open my cabin door and noticing Sally come out of her trance, she looked around the room then at me quizzically, I just winked at her knowingly as I walked over to my aunt and and gave her a soft kiss, she held my face in her hands desperately as I signalled my mum to do her thing to the now irrationally wet Hestia, she was dripping through everything she was wearing.

Sally used her skilled hands to take off the other woman's robes quickly, allowing us to stare at her lacy red bra and panties, she then continued to let my aunts bra fall to the floor as she pleasured the goddesses neck, her A-cup tits then becoming my new form of pleasuring her, I moved down Hestia's body and began to nibble her pink nipple as she screamed in orgasm,"I didn't think I'd do it so soon!" she cried, embarrassed as her panties became so wet that I could see her pussy, I heard a shuddering moan as I saw my mum suddenly stroke the Goddess of the Hearth over her panties, she was now also without cloths so I followed her lead and stripped, the goddess looked down at my cock and gasped,"That's huge! You can't expect me to take that!" I smirked as I gave her another kiss to shut her up, feeling my mother stroke my cock in one hand as she tore off the other woman's panties with her free one.

I continued my assault on my aunts lips and felt my mum bobbing her head on my cock as I pushed my finger into the Goddess of the Hearths soaking wet pussy, she screamed into our kiss and I could tell why, I thought Athena was tight but this, this was unholy, with all the strength I had I moved my finger slowly inside of her pussy, making her scream and moan against my lips, my knees began to buckle as my mother got me closer to my orgasm and the next thing I know I'm lying down an my bed with Hestia on top of me, giggling as she ground into my fingers as she was nearing her release, and Sally with her pussy hanging over my cock, I turned Hestia around and got her to face my mum as I began to lick her folds, moaning as my mother began to bounce on my cock, instead of hearing the women continue to moan I heard them devouring one anothers lips as they neared their orgasms, I thrust one last time into Sally as I let out my load into her womb while her walls tightened around me during her orgasm.

My mum got off of me quickly as I felt Hestia squirt on my face as she screamed, I moved the goddess so that her back was on the bed and put my cock to her entrance, she gave me a quick nod letting me enter her pussy as she cried out in pain, I did too as she felt like she had fifty hymens that I had to break slowly, Sally heard us and sat on the Goddess of the Hearths face, telling her to lick her before she moved forward to give me a kiss, that I quickly turned into a make out session, I reached my aunts actual hymen and moved back slightly before destroying it, even with her head under my mothers legs her screams could be heard as we all stopped, but she quickly started to bounce on me, I smiled into Sally's kiss and began to use all of my remaining strength to fuck Hestia until she was brain dead, she was moaning so much that she stopped speaking English, instead moaning out words in Greek, she was also now cumming eternally, my bed getting drenched in her juices.

With one last heave I let out my load straight into her womb, my mum crawled off of the goddesses face so we could admire her unconscious body, Hestia mutter something about "loving babies" then went out completely, I pulled out of her and saw that my cock was still hard, I glanced at Sally who obviously wanted to cum so I pushed her face down against the pillow as I lined my cock up with her asshole, she moaned and shot me a loving look and waved her ass too and fro to make herself look sexier, I'f that was humanly possible, and I lot control, I pounded into her ass with everything I had, rubbing her clit with my fingers as I did this, she was soon cumming but I wasn't done, I spun her onto her back and made her rest her leg against my torso before I continued with her ass she screamed again and made a violent spasm as she came again, I too came after that and lay on top of her the entire night.


	12. PercySallyArtemis

The morning came with a warm sunrise and Sally and I awoke to see that Hestia was gone, leaving only a note that said _,"Next time will last a week!"_ I got hard at the very thought of fucking someone that tight for a week and turned to my mum, who was slipping into her clothes,"Not right now sweety, you cum in me one more time and we're going to have quadruplets!" I smirked at the joke and grabbed my underwear and shorts before searching for a camp shirt that didn't stink or have cum on it, I eventually found one that was a bit to tight for me, making my muscles much more pronounced. I turned to see that my mother was in some yoga pants and another one of her sports bras, she saw me staring and posed while saying,"I'm going to get some excise in before you abandon me to play Capture the Flag, hope you don't mind my choice of outfit," I smiled to her as I took her hand and counted down from five in my head...5...4...3...2...1...the Conch Horn blew in the distance as I lead Sally to the Dining Pavilion.

When we arrived my mother and I sat at our usual table and greeted Annabeth and our other lovers as they entered, we then had our breakfast and were about to leave when Chiron quickly did a recap of everything he went over last night and then stepped to the side as he called out,"Now, we have a very important announcement for you all today!" I looked up at the table to listen to him when I saw one of the most gorgeous girls I have seen in my life standing behind him, she had long black hair, with eyes so green that i could see them from where I sat, she had tanned skin with a tight blouse and booty shorts barely covering her up, as she awkwardly stood next to my mentor,"I would like to introduce you all to Elisa Terra," he took a deep breath and turned to me as he said,"daughter of Poseidon!"

I jumped slightly in my seat while my mum froze next to me, this girl could be no older than seventeen (a year younger than me), meaning that right after my dad was done with Sally he moved on to some other woman, I know I shouldn't be so mad, gods are sexual beings, but why did this Elisa girl have to show up now? I held my mothers hand as she gave me a side smirk that meant either one of three things, we were going to prank this girl, we were going to seduce her right now, or we were going to seduce her later on, right now it seemed closer to the last one as the way that Sally had just tensed meant that she was not in a pranking mood. Chiron had finished his announcements by this time and he lead my new half-sister to our table as she walked over with an excited gleam in her eye,"Elisa, I would like to introduce you to your brother, Percy Jackson, he's the guy who saved the world twice in the past few years, and next to him is his mother, Sally."

Not wanting to seem rude I stood up and outstretched a hand to Elisa, who took it awkwardly while blushing, I smiled once more before stepping aside to let my mum shake hands with her as well. The centaur had left by then and we just sat in silence for a moment before I casually asked my sister about herself, she replied quickly,"Um, well I'm seventeen, but I turn eighteen on the third of September! I'm from Queens, I also have ADHD and dyslexia like you, I only arrived here last night and was claimed by Poseidon just before breakfast. Oh, I don't know if this is important but I never knew my mum, she gave me up for adoption years ago," I turned away from her to check on Sally before being spoken to by Elisa again,"But never mind that! I have so may questions for you, like, do you always save the world or is it a rare occurrence? And do all demigods mortal parents stay at camp too?"

"Ha ha, no to the second one," an awkward smile was now plastered on my face,"Look I never wanted to be a half-blood..." I was forced to tell my sister of all of my adventures for the remainder of breakfast, at times my mum would have to remind me of little details and tell me that I needed to give myself more credit, when I got to the bits that brought up girls I was tempted to not explain anything to her, but then Annabeth walked over and I had to talk about our underwater kiss,"It really was one of our best kisses," I said as I held my girlfriends hand,"but they just kept getting better!" the lame excuse for a joke caused a small chuckle at the table and also made Elisa blush quite a lot, she had such an aura of innocence that I was forced to remember our new-found relation. Lunch ended soon after that, forcing Elisa to pester me about us "still having time" as I left her off with the literal cliffhanger of Annabeth and I falling into Tartarus, she then begrudgingly went to the archery class that she had.

As Elisa walked away I turned and chuckled before my mum grabbed my arm and lead Annabeth and I to the beach where we sat and talked for a while, making our plans for how and when we would tell my newfound sister of the (how did Annabeth describe it?) incest-harem-pregnancies...wow my life is so much weirder now. We decided to tell her the day after her birthday and I was forced to come to terms with the fact that I had to cleanup the cabin and that I couldn't have sex their anymore, which (when voiced) caused a moments silence before we all burst out laughing. A few minutes later Sally and I bid farewell to my girlfriend as we went back to Cabin 3, that now had three double beds set up for us _,"Chiron is to fucking smart sometimes!"_ I thought angrily as I moved my stuff to the bed on the far left, my mum taking the one in the middle and leaving Elisa with the one on the right.

* * *

A few hours later Capture the Flag was about to begin and Thalia told me she was going to play on Hunters team one last time, I wished her luck then checked to see if there was anyone around and began to make out with her, she moaned against my lips and wrapped her arms around me, but then,"Do you really think it wise to patronise with the enemy in such a way before a battle?" the daughter of Zeus squealed and jumped off of me as Artemis finished speaking,"And as I am being forgiving for your entire situation don't test me," the goddess then called her ex-lieutenant forwards and shot a menacing glare at me, which I answered to with a cheeky wink, making her cheeks have a golden hue, the goddess then ran off, flustered.

The time finally came for Capture the Flag and my mum had said she wanted to watch so badly that before I knew what was happening she was standing next to me in poorly put on armour. I laughed at her desperate attempt at playing and didn't notice that they game began until I heard a loud battle cry rage on from Clairisse, who was leading one half of the camp while Annabeth lead the other, I was meant to be going on a solo mission of distracting the Hunters but I couldn't let Sally walk around with no protection. I fixed her armour grabbed her a sword and shield and gestured for her to follow me while walking through the the trees,"You said you wanted to come?" my mother smiled and slapped my ass as she walked past me,"I didn't mean it like that you dirty minded weirdo!" I called as moved up to the mortal and took her hand.

We walked for a while until we got to a small river that ran through the camp, that I knew the Hunters often passed by this area to sneak up on our flag, but not this time. I indicated for my mother to follow my lead as I hid in the bushes and uncapped Riptide while my mum drew her sword and then we waited, for ten long minutes we waited until finally four Hunters were walking towards us, laughing to themselves as they held an insanely stretched pair of boys underwear, another poor victim of their atomic wedgies. Feeling the need to impress my mum a bit I raised my hand slightly, making the water fly upwards in small spheres until they were eye level with the still unsuspecting Hunters, I then flicked my wrist and watched in amusement as the water froze into snowballs and started machine gunning the group of girls as they screamed, and then, totally by mistake, I made a few icicles that shot at them and snapped their bow strings, they screamed and retreated back to what I assume was their flag area, I never found out as the next thing I knew there was an arrowhead poking my head,"Lady Artemis, I hope you had as much fun there as we did," I said jokingly as Sally laughed nervously by my side.

The arrow moved closer to my head, almost piercing the skin,"You dare speak to me so boldly boy! And you also attack my Hunters and defiled my lieutenant, you are the bane of my existence! I hate you!" next to me my mum sent me a worried glance as the goddess kicked me face first into the dirt and drew her knives,"Stand up and face me you coward!" Artemis then moved to the clearing, noticeably away from the water and close to the trees, she wanted to be more powerful for this fight. Still on the ground I shot Sally a cocky wink, I then grabbed Riptide and (just to annoy Artemis) took off my helmet and chest plate and rested them on the ground next to my mother, who was now taking off her armour too, I was going to ask why when she mouthed _,"Flags been stolen."_

Smug, I turned to my opponent, who was glaring daggers at me, and readied my blade, side stepping to the water as I waited for her to strike first, there was a short moment of tense silence, then (almost like in an anime) Artemis appeared in front of me instantly, blades swinging with ferocious speed, I barely had time to match her swing but I still did, I am the best demigod swordsman ever. Our battle continued, the goddess making progressively more aggressive swings with her daggers, always offensive, never defensive, her blades never went lower than her hip and her eyes were locked on mine, way too easy to read, but with the way she was swinging I could only defend myself and tire her out or swing for her legs, risking leaving to big of an opening. I turned to Sally to see if she was okay and saw her nod her head at me, she knew what I was thinking.

That one glance at my mother made me know what to do, I stepped back at the goddesses next attack and swung Riptides flat into her heel, sending her falling on top of me and knocking me to the ground. Instinctively Artemis tried to threaten me with her daggers but I rolled us over so that I was on top of her with both of her hands above her head,"That was a great spar my lady," I joked as the Olympian struggled beneath me, that was the wrong move on her part, she must have rubbed her core on my leg by mistake as a small moan escaped her lips,"Artemis learn some common decency, my mums right over there!" the goddess of the hunt closed her eyes after that comment and lay down for a minute as I tested untraveled waters and ground into her making her moan more and more.

When I was about to let her go she wrapped her legs around my waist and slowly started to grind her hips on my now hardening cock,"Please," she whispered as she brought her lips to mine and softly kissed me,"Please don't stop, it feels so good," she moaned as she moved her hips with mine, and even through all the lairs of clothing we both had on I could feel her dampness,"Oh yes! Fuck yes, ahhhhhh!" the goddess screamed as she came in the most violent manner I've ever seen, after a moment Artemis then moved me so that I was sitting with her on my lap as we made out,"Percy, oh my god keep doing that, I think I need that big fat cock that Thalia wont stop talking about inside of me now," with a smirk I proceeded to take off my new lovers cloths, falling in love with her C cup tits and her clean shaven pussy the moment I saw them.

It was at that moment that I remembered my mother still sitting in the bushes when I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my now nude chest,"You naughty boy, you were going to leave me out!" my mum then pressed herself firmly against my back son that I could feel her bra clad tits push against me as she slowly moved one of her hands down to my trousers and underneath my pants to my hard dick, she looked at Artemis who had move away to remove her clothes,"Do you have any idea of what your doing?" the goddess shook her head. I stayed sitting as Sally positioned herself in front of me and beckoned the Olympian forward and swiftly grabbed Artemis' head and kissed her,"How about this?" another shake of the head,"Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lot then!"

Sally quickly began to stroke my cock making me groan as she turned to look at the goddess,"This is called a hand-job it's usually only good for getting a guy hard or for helping him cum if he's not inside you, do you want to try?" the Olympian nodded and slowly wrapped her hand around my cock and moved up and down painfully slow, she was good but I couldn't tell if she was teasing me or she was just naturally talented, I thrust up and hit her mouth by mistake, but when she gasped out in surprise my mum grabbed her head and slowly got her to bob her head on my cock, making Artemis moan against my rod,"This is called a blow-job, and while it may be a bit gross at first women like you and I often really like this and get rather wet from the feeling," my mother then trailed her finger over the other womans pussy and brought it up to my face, showing me that she was absolutely drenched,"Now milady, can you please show us how deep you can take this cock?"

Instantly it was like there was some kind of leash removed from the goddess, she was bobbing her head up and down on my cock at godly speeds and was moaning like she was being fucked as she went down on me, I myself was getting pretty close and wanted to slow her down a bit when I felt her scream against my cock, I looked at her in confusion as she stopped mid bob with her eyes glazed over with her body spasming as my mother mouthed to me _,"She just came!"._ Once Artemis had calmed down I slowly retracted myself from her as my mum grabbed her by the waist and smashed their lips together, after five minutes Sally pulled away and said,"Well you got blow-jobs and kissing down, now I'm going to teach you how to lick pussy," she then pushed the other woman onto her back,"You'll usually enjoy a woman more than a man, as we know what feels good and what doesn't but there are some men, like Percy, who are tremendous at giving pleasure."

My mother had never seemed as sexy as she did in that next moment, she pushed the goddesses legs apart as she kissed around her thighs and slowly got closer to her pussy and, knowing that I was feeling left out, my mum swayed her hips from side to side as she invited me over, I didn't even hesitate before I moved forward and plunged my cock into her pussy, I think at that moment I was fucking her harder than I've ever fucked anyone before, my hips moved at amazing speed as she met my thrusts, her moans making Artemis scream as she had another orgasm, it was so loud that I had to grab the Olympians head and get her to kiss me to keep her from telling the whole camp where we were. Sally tore her head away from the godly folds before her as she screamed,"I'm cumming!" her walls tightening around me as I buried my cock into her womb and let myself erupt,"Fuck Percy, you were like an animal there!"

Before I could say a cheeky remark to my mums exclamation I was pushed to the ground again, Artemis was now a horny freak,"Your taking me now," she said as she gave me a lust filled glare,"Please." I nodded at her request and rolled us over so that I was on top, I then spread her legs and slung one over my shoulder as I positioned myself at her entrance, I glanced up to make sure I had permission,"Please, I need you Percy," the goddess whimpered as I gave her a quick peck on the lips and entered her pussy, making her scream and moan, I was surprised when I entered her though, she was really tight, but nowhere near as tight as Athena or Hestia, possibly because of the fact that she was younger than them, still it was really pleasurable to move in her and she just moaned as I got closer to her hymen,"Sally come here please, I want to taste that pussy of yours," my mother did as she was told and sat on the Olympians face.

Slowly I pulled out of Artemis' pussy before pushing in and breaking her hymen, her screams being muffled by my moaning mothers pussy,"You having fun there mum?" I heard a loud throaty moan in return to my question, I smirked as I continued to push deeper inside of Artemis until I felt the back of her womb, I moved back slightly and I heard the goddess moan as she bucked her hips, obviously cumming as she clamped down on my cock, I let her ride it out and then the moment she was calm again I thrust in and out of her relentlessly, playing with her tits as I fucked her brains out, she kept on cumming and had made Sally cum again as well, so my mother was now sitting down in the grass as she watched us fuck in her tired state, I then felt it,"Artemis I'm going to cum, where do you want it?"

I got no reply, the Olympian just kept on meeting my thrusts and moaning as she came, I tried to pull out and then felt her wrap her legs around my waist and her arms around my back,"Don't pull out, I want this, oh fuck I'm cumming!" she cried as she bounced on my cock with all her might and with one last bounce I was back in her womb and erupting inside of her, making her cum again as I lay down with her on top of me,"We need to this again!" was all Artemis said as she fell asleep in my arms. I turned to my mum to find that she too had passed out and smirked lazily, I put them both into their clothes and carried them both to the camp, dropping Artemis off at her cabin before telling Thalia what happened and convincing her not to tell the Hunters, then putting my mum into her bed and going into mine and falling asleep.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter and don't mind the OC I added. I'm also so very sorry that there was this big a gap between chapters, I had to take a break from writing for awhile for mental health reasons and family troubles.**

 **Oh, and Happy New Year, I'll try and make more frequent chapters for all of my stories.**


	13. PercySallyDrew

Four days, I've gone four days without sex because of my new sister and all the camp activities I have to help with, sure this has given me time to get some energy back but I also haven't been able to cum since getting Artemis pregnant. The goddess had stayed at camp to spend more time with me before we had to tell her father, and she told me about how goddesses are only pregnant for three months, which was a nice fact to remember, I had a maximum of three months until Zeus kills me for fucking three of his daughters. My mum would always help out at camp the best she could, but she spent most of her time taking care of large groups of young demigods, so we only got to speak at meals and in the cabin. The other girls that I had fucked were all happy, obviously still fucking each other while I wasn't able to join. Elisa had been asking me to help train her a lot too, she would say something about wanting to have more experience with swords or having to learn how to use her powers to their full potential, but it was pretty clear she just wanted to spend time with me, she was awful with swords and her powers over water weren't as great as mine, so after a few lessons she knew all she needed. Today was really stressful, with Artemis inviting Hestia, Athena and Amphitrite to camp so that we could all decide on a day to tell the Olympians of their pregnancies, we decided to do it in two days time but when I expected the goddesses to all flash away they walked over to their cabins (or campfire in Hestia's case) and stayed in camp.

So, after dinner, I walked over to bed in an exhausted state, neither my mother or Elisa were there though, as my mum was talking to all of the girls from my harem about morning sickness and diets, because Piper had been sick that morning. I fell asleep as soon as I hit my bed, and had a crazy dream, there was this woman (looking about thirty), who was hot as hell, with black hair with purple highlights and an hourglass body, jacking me off in the middle of space, she seemed to be entranced by my cock for a minute until she realised I was gawking at her,"Oh your awake!" she said in a slutty voice,"Want me to stop honey?" I shook my head and grabbed her hair and used the fact that she had her mouth open to speak to start skull fucking her, she moaned against my cock, taking it all the way inside her mouth and playing with my balls, we continued like this for fifteen minutes before I was about to cum and she pulled my cock out of her mouth,"You were the perfect one to fulfil the Maidens Prophecy! I'll enjoy having you inside me!" the woman continued stroking me as I groaned.

I woke up still lying in bed, my hands in a head of wavy black hair, the girl beneath me was deep-throating my cock while moaning, and she was doing well, really well, but she was nowhere near as good as the woman in my dream, I thrust into her mouth and the girls squealed against my cock, she took me out of her mouth for a moment before stroking it and looking to her left, and as she was about to say something I realised that it was Drew,"Oh, do you like staring?" she asked across the room. Elisa sat up from her bed and walked over with an innocent expression, Drew smirked up at her while I pretended to still be asleep,"So, is my skill that your entranced by or is it your brother huge cock?"

"I-I-I, please don't tell anyone!" Elisa exclaimed but she covered her mouth when my mum stirred for a moment, we all waited a moment before my sister continued,"Let's make a deal, I don't tell people about you basically raping my brother in his sleep and you don't tell people about my...habits," she finished awkwardly, I chanced a glance at the two and had to do a double take on my sister, she was in her pajamas, but her crotch was soaking wet, as well as her left hand, I quickly closed my eyes again to pretend to sleep and felt Drew start to take my shaft in her mouth,"You do know he has a girlfriend, right?" I could practically feel the daughter of Aphrodite roll her eyes at that statement and realised she was probably going to tell my secret to Elisa, so I let myself cum earlier, deep inside of her mouth, I heard her gag against me and had to hold back a smirk.

She removed her lips from my cock soon after, but I knew she hadn't swallowed my cum yet, so I opened my eyes to see the ex-Head Counselor of Aphrodite Cabin admire my sisters body for a moment, then stand up and grab her by her hips and force her into a kiss, Elisa didn't fight against it and wrapped her arms around Drews waist and moaned as they exchanged my cum, they continued making out for a few minutes until the daughter of Aphrodite pulled away and swallowed her load of my cum, while Elisa swallowed hers. Drew then gave my sister one final wink before opening the cabin door and leaving. I know I should of felt different, I should of felt disgusted that Drew snuck into my cabin to blow me, or shocked at the usually innocent Elisa masturbating to it and then making out with Drew, but all I felt was happy and aroused, I had came, finally, but I still had a lot of built up energy, then there was the fact that I had discovered that Elisa was a bit of a slut deep down. Needless to say, I fell back to sleep hard as a rock and formulating my plan for the next day.

* * *

I spent the first few hours after breakfast waiting to get my mum alone, so that I could tell her what happened, but I wasn't able to find her, so after asking everyone I thought would know I asked my sister, who nervously answered my question and ran off to do some camp activities. Elisa had told me that Sally was by the lake with some of the younger campers, teaching about some of the core things about being a demigod, when I got there I was thankful to see Nico and Will looking after the kids as well, so I called to my mother,"Mum, come here please, I really need to tell you something," she smiled at me when I asked her that and asked Nico (who was being cuddled by Will while they told the story of Heracles) if it was okay and he just nodded awkwardly.

After leading my mother to our, now empty, cabin my mum gave me a long and passionate kiss, I kissed her back up until we had to separate for air, and I had to remind myself why I had asked her here as I looked her in the eyes and told her what had happened the night prior (even telling her the dream I had), Sally stayed silent for a minute then smirked and said,"So what your telling me is, your half-sister has a kinky side and Drew is a slut?" I nodded at her statement,"I already knew that, well, not the Elisa thing, that was surprising, but everything else seems normal, especially you having a weird dream!" I agreed with her and and moved closer to her again to continue kissing her when we heard a knock at the door.

My mum was closest to the door, so she walked over and opened the door to reveal the slutty daughter of Aphrodite,"Hey, I was sent here by-" the demigod didn't get to finish her statement, as she was pulled inside the cabin by my mother (who signalled for me to close the door) and pushed up against the wall, her face pressed against it as Sally stuck out her booty shorts clad ass.

"So," my mother said in a low, husky voice,"your the one who thinks it's alright to just suck a cock that hasn't been offered to them?" Drew didn't answer, seemingly shocked by Sally's actions,"Answer me!" my mum spanked the girls ass to punctuate her statement, the daughter of Aphrodite moaned at the contact and nodded as she wiggled her ass, her big big ass that I could do _anything_ to,"Next time you want to have my sons cock inside of you..." my mum paused for a moment before taring off the poor girls shorts and panties,"...just ask!"

Hastily I pulled off my clothes while my mother continued to abuse the bubble butt in front of her, when she was done Drew's ass was red and I was pretty sure it would bruise, that didn't stop me from taking control of the sexy situation, I stopped my mums hand from making contact with the daughter of Aphrodite's ass and I told her to take her own clothes off, she did as she was told as I moved Drew to the side of my bed so that she was bending over, she had also removed her top now, showing off her C-cups that looked perfect for titty-fucking, but another time. I stroked my cock for a moment and spread the ex-Head Counselors ass cheeks before ramming my entire cock into her ass hole, making her scream and moan,"Be a bit more gentle back there!" she cried, but I didn't listen, I was fucking her tight ass hole with more vigour than I had previously thought possible as I stretched her.

By that time Sally had gotten rid of her clothes and was sitting on bed waiting for Drew to start eating her out, but the girl was moaning so much I don't think she would have noticed Zeus being in front of her. My mother just shoved her pussy into the demigods face and held her head there while I continued taring her apart on the other side, feeling the girls ass cheeks tense every time she came, and she came a lot, so much that there was a puddle at her feet by the time I was almost done with her ass, so I pulled out of her and slapped her ass again when she tried to complain, but then I focused on her pile of cum and made it cock shaped and made it start hammering into her ass again and again, not as fast as me, but every time she came it got bigger, so by the time I was ready to fuck her pussy it was 24 inches long and her asshole was bigger than her mouth.

Not willing to use anymore of my demigod powers I dropped my control over the water cock, hearing my mum cum for the third as I did so, I signalled to her to move up on the bed. I flipped Drew over so that she was facing me as I shoved my entire cock into her pussy, her moans soon being muffled by Sally, who was now sweating profusely and moaning while holding onto me,"Drew, my mother hasn't came as many times as you, so try and make it fair," I said as I triggered the daughter of Aphrodites tenth orgasm, the demigod seemed to react based on the noises Sally started to make and by the way they were both panting, I loved it and furiously pounded into the now gaping pussy before me, holding onto Drews waist for support during my lust filled rampage. With the way the daughter of Aphrodite was using her tongue must of been amazing, as my mum let out one final moan as she collapsed onto her back, still conscious, she just didn't have the energy to move,"Wow, you were holding back!"

Drew just smirked, which was insanely sexy given the fact that she was both fighting against her own exhaustion and she was covered in sweat with her black hair cascading across the bed,"And so have you," she panted out, I smirked, I had always known that the daughter of Aphrodite liked to be used in bed, everyone knew, I just never knew to what level,"I'm not pansy like all the other girls you've fucked, I like it rough, if I don't pass out before you finish, I won't see this as a good fuck," I smirked and thrust into her, making her moan, then raised an eyebrow,"Fuck you, you know what I want, so hurry up!" I rolled my eyes and gave her a kiss before continuing to fuck her brains out.

Before I had not realised nearly how vocal the demigod was in bed but I wasn't surprised as she screamed and moaned my name while telling me to go faster and harder, she was getting to point where I was worried the entire camp would here so I went to cover her mouth but she seemed to take it as something else as she moved her head up and made my hand go around her throat, I was about to pull my hand off when she gave me an expectant look,"You kinky slut," I chuckled as I fucked her hard enough to move the bed, squeezing her throat enough not to hurt her but to give her pleasure, she seemed to really like this as she never stopped cumming after this action and just as I was about to cum her eyes closed and she went limp for a moment.

I smirked and thrust into the daughter of Aphrodites womb to cum,"Oh fuck," I moaned as I pulled out,"that was great!" my mother, who I hadn't noticed had woken up and had started to pleasure herself while watching us, agreed, as she moved so that she could start giving me a quick blowjob, which I accepted with open arms. After a few minutes Drew awoke and started whispering stuff in my ear to make me cum in my mums mouth faster, and she used Charmspeak at one point to force me but I held strong and lasted a couple more minutes before finally releasing inside of Sally's mouth, we started to get dressed and as we gave each other some final kisses I suddenly remembered that Drew had came here for a reason,"Babe?" the ex-Head Counselor turned to me,"Why did you come here in the first place?"

"Um, my mother wanted to speak to you two on Mount Olympus and she told me to come tell you because she wanted to fix her makeup," I groaned at that statement, of course the goddess of love wanted my mum and I to come to Olympus early, I just played it off and asked when she was coming to pick us up,"Oh right about n-"


	14. PercySallyAphrodite

"-ow."

A flash of light entered the room as the words left Drew's lips, I instinctively closed my eyes and covered the girls to ensure they were safe, when the light was gone we heard a light chuckle,"Wow, I heard about what you were doing Jackson but...well lets just say that I can now tell why practically every girl wants to fuck you!" I glared at the love goddess who stood before us in nothing but her lace bra and panties, along with her high heels, Aphrodite just blew me a kiss then turned to her daughter,"You can go now, you've done your job and much much more, good job by the way, you gave me a good show," the goddess of love winked at her daughter as she hurried her out of the cabin,"So are you two ready?"

I was just sitting there with my mouth hanging wide open as I stared at Aphrodite's huge tits, they were DD's at least and had no sag, I wasn't even paying attention to the fact that I was getting noticeably hard and only realised when my mother spoke up,"And what should we be ready for, we know your going to take us to Olympus, we just want to know why," I nodded along, finally taking my eyes off of Aphrodite for a moment to look at Sally, a mortal, casually talk to yet another goddess who was in nothing but there underwear (note to self, this is probably going to happen a lot), it was really hot.

The goddess looked at us for a moment then muttered,"You guys really don't know do you?" before we could even answer there was another flash of light and the next thing we knew we were sitting on the softest bed I had ever felt, it was so soft in fact, that when we landed on it my mother and I both sank slightly into it and the pick blankets, that also smelled of roses. We both grumbled as we budged off of the bad to see Aphrodite smirking at us as she had her hand on her hip, looking expectantly at us,"Okay, so, for what I'm about to tell you you both need to have a very open mind and also know, like everything involving Percy, there's another prophecy," Sally and I both grumbled and glared at Aphrodite, who just winked and said,"I think you'll enjoy this one actually, it goes like this;

 _The greatest hero of a generation,_

 _Will cause the the great Greek repopulation,_

 _First his mother shall bear his heir,_

 _And then then the maiden goddesses most fair,_

 _After that Zeus' will shall bend,_

 _And the heroes life shall never end!"_

For the next few minutes I sat there stunned for a moment as I tried to digest what Aphrodite had just told me, I was obviously the great hero if she was telling me this, and I have been getting a lot of women pregnant, starting with my mother and then later the maiden goddesses, but bending the King of the Gods will and becoming immortal, neither Sally, nor I, were prepared for that piece of information,"Sweety, are you okay?" the love goddess cooed as she sat next to me and gave me a side hug, do you want or need anything explained? You can ask anything as well Sally."

"When was it prophesied and by who?" was the only thing I could think to ask as I let both of the women hold me in my confused state,"Was it Rachel or the last Oracle?"

"Neither, the Maidens Prophecy was made at the beginning of everything, at the moment only us three and Chaos herself know this prophecy, I myself only became aware of it because she told me last night in a dream," I nodded at that, and held my mum as close to me as possible, it sounded like this prophecy was harmless, but I still hated that almost my entire life was predetermined,"Lady Chaos also told me to tell you that Rachel will tell the prophecy soon and that she is waiting for you," again I nodded and I now noticed how shocked my mother was and gave her a strong, passionate kiss to help reassure her that we were still here and safe, in that moment, after we separated the goddess continued,"I know your both probably in shock right about now so I'll give you both time to think."

About fifteen minutes later I took a deep breath and smirked,"Thank you for telling us Aphy," I then gave the goddess of love a short kiss and pulled away and muttered,"Not many gods would have bothered, so it's nice to know you care and I hope you don't mind me calling you that, do you?" only to be pulled back by her into a more passionate and powerful kiss, I held her as we did so and while we did this I noticed my mum going up behind the goddess and unclasping her bra, nibbling on her earlobe as she did so. I quickly began to take off my own clothes, admiring the two MILF's before me undressing as they kissed one another.

By the time I had my clothes off my mother had Aphrodite between her legs, pleasuring her pussy relentlessly, her loud throaty moans becoming the only sound I could hear in the room. I smiled at the two of them and crawled up behind the goddess, slowly putting my hard cock over her dripping pussy and pushing in. The goddess of love was by no means tight, quite the opposite actually, but the way she started to use her muscles to just pull my cock deeper and deeper inside of her was just amazing, before long I was hammering into her, watching her huge ass jiggle and Sally's face as she was eaten out, it seemed like she was having the time of her life, screaming as she humped the gorgeous face before her and came,"How many times have you done that?" I asked as I place one hand on the bed and used the other to slap the Aphrodite's ass.

"Um, oh my gods don't fucking stop doing that Aphrodite!" my mother thrust her hips forward again, spreading her legs as well to give the goddess better access of her pussy,"I lost count after fifteen, oh fuck Aphy!" Sally collapsed backwards and continued her throaty moan as I smirked and started to put a bit more strength into my thrusts, feeling Aphrodite spasm bellow me for the nineteenth time,"Percy, how do you last so fucking long!?" was all my mum could think to ask as she noticed that I hadn't came yet,"and don't say its a demigod thing because she's a goddess and hasn't stopped cumming for twenty fucking minutes!"

"Oh, um, I asked Annabeth about this after our fourth time, oh wait a moment," I pulled the goddess of love off of my mother and turned her over to face me, forcing my entire length back inside of her, rewarded only by her moans that were smothered by Sally once again,"She seems to think it's all the liquids that are released in sex, you know, the sweat and stuff, it helps fuel me," I groaned slightly as I felt that I was close, felling the goddesses walls clamp around me as I buried myself into her womb,"Oh fuck Aphrodite you feel amazing!" I let loose into her womb, squeezing her tits as an act to stay up.

"My ass," came the muffled voice of Aphrodite,"Fuck my ass, please, nobodies ever touched it, they always pass out after fucking my pussy, so please, take my ass!" my mother smirked at the goddesses slutty demand and got off of her, I continued getting Aphrodite onto all fours and then grinned when I saw my mum sneak under her, eating the goddess out in return,"Oh my gods, that's really good," the goddess of love turned around and looked at me, then my cock,"But that would feel much better!"

I pushed my cock into her ass very slowly, as it seemed to be compensating for Aphrodite's pussy tightness, as it felt like my entire cock was being crushed by her, even to then point were I though I might lose blood flow, I fought through it though, and slowly stretched her ass apart, pushing her head into my mums pussy as she screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. When I got to the point where I could feel that her ass was stretched enough I started pounding into her, loving the sounds of her moaning and whimpering at the feeling of me taring her apart, and still begging me to go harder, faster, to squeeze her tits and to kiss her neck, she was acting like this was the last time she was ever going to have sex (which was basically impossible for the goddess love and pleasure).

With all of my remaining strength I pushed all the way inside of her ass and came, pulling out of her and admiring my cum leaking from her ass, I waited a few minutes for her and my mother to stop cumming all over each other and lay with both of them in either arm for a few minutes,"Aphy?" the sexy goddess looked at me with a dreamy expression that looked so full of pleasure, I was getting hard again,"How long do we have before the meeting?"

The goddess of love looked up at me with confusion for a moment before mumbling,"I don't know exactly, but about, ten/eleven hours," she turned over so that her tits were pressed up against my chest,"Why are you asking?"

"Because, we have almost half a day, and there are eleven women who are all going to be at the meeting anyway," I explained as I moved up the bed so that both my mum and Aphrodite were level with my cock,"Why don't we bring them all here for a while?" the goddess of love giggled and flashed away, as Sally grabbed, my cock and started to bob her head on it,"Yes, that's a good girl, suck it, oh fucking gods, just like that!" I came inside of her mouth as Aphrodite appeared with everyone I'd gotten pregnant, including the most resent Drew, who still looked tired,"Hey ladies," I outstretched my arms,"Care for some fun before the scariest meeting we will ever attend?"


	15. PercySallyAnnabethHera

With barely any energy remaining I sat up in the bed, rubbing my eyes in partial exhaustion as I remembered the hours prior; Artemis was a monster, never stopping until she'd came so much she was knocked unconscious, it was Thalia who had finished her off in the end and that made the demigod happy, Hestia had spent most of her time being fucked by my mother, who still laying on top of her with her fist in her pussy, Amphitrite had spent her time helping my mum reach orgasm too, although she had used a strap-on instead of her hand, Aphrodite and her daughters Piper and Drew had started the hottest and most intense lesbian threesome the world has ever seen, Hazel and Reyna had jumped each other, getting into 69 almost immediately, surprisingly Clarisse and Athena had ended up rapped up in each others arms by the end of the orgy, I smiled and rolled over to kiss Annabeth, my sexy girlfriend who I had fucked the entire time, she looked so hot, covered in sweat and cum.

After about fifteen minutes everyone started to wake up and get clothes on, although Aphrodite did try to Charmspeak us all back into bed again, but we only had a few minutes before the meeting. We decided that we didn't want to bring to much attention to ourselves, so all the demigod, along with Sally and I, started walking to the Council Hall, while the Goddesses would flash in one at a time, Amphitrite arriving just as we all walked through the door, five seconds after Zeus summoned the Olympians,"Amphitrite, what a pleasant surprise," my uncle sarcastically said as he summoned a makeshift throne for her, he then acknowledged all of the demigods and my mother entering,"What the Hades are you all doing here!?"

"Oh, their just here for a later announcement, don't worry my lord," Athena assured, trying to nod towards me as inconspicuously as possible, she gestured over at Apollo,"I think the first order of business will be asking why you have suggested this meeting Apollo."

"Totally right Athena, and might I say you look absolutely gorgeous today, positively glowing!" a snort could be heard from Annabeth at the Sun Gods flirtatious comment, but none of the gods noticed it, Apollo straightened his sunglasses,"Everyone, there has always been one prophecy, one powerful prophecy, that has remained slightly out of my grasp since the day I was born, the closer it has gotten the closer I think I am to telling it and I would like to celebrate with all of you, whatever this prophecy is it's ancient and powerful, probably made by Chaos," the room was silent for a moment, then,"Rachel come on out!"

The Oracle of Delphi walked out from behind Apollos throne, and bowed to the gods at dew course, sending me a cheeky wink before turning around and sitting on her stool, she took a deep breath, her head moving backwards, her eyes rolling back as the green fumes came from her mouth, the voice of the Oracle ringing across the Hall, reciting the Maiden Prophecy before everyone, the women around me looking confused then understanding by the end, while the gods all looked shocked, all except for Aphrodite, who sent me a cheeky wink, and the other goddesses in my harem, who had the same look on their faces as the women on the ground. For a few seconds their was silence, then my father spoke up," _"The greatest hero of a generation"_ ," he quoted, tapping his chin as he did so, he then seemed to have a moment where he didn't know whether or not to smile or be angry,"P-P-Percy?"

The other Olympians quickly seemed to realise what was going on after that, and as soon as Zeus understood what was going on,"You dare plan on defiling my daughters and sister!" he bellowed as he grasped his Master Bolt, only to be stopped by Hera,"And why the fuck would I ever bend my will to you, and then make you a god? I fucking hate you!" A small cloud of orangey-pink star dust suddenly appeared in the Hall, just floating for a moment before expanding to the size of the gods until the woman from my dreams was standing before us all,"Who the Hades are you?"

"I am Chaos," the woman said as she glared down at Zeus,"And Percy isn't _"planning"_ on _"defiling"_ your family, they all asked for him to make love to them, it has already happened," the god of lightning seemed to shake in anger for a moment before Hera forced him to calm by digging her nails into his arm,"It seems your wife is wiser than you, Lord Zeus," Chaos turned to me and smiled,"Hey hotstuff, want to tell them everything you know?" and so I did what I did best, I told my story to the gods, not going into to great detail, just telling them how everything started and what lead to this moment, letting my lovers tell the Olympians of their pregnancies at the right time.

As I did so my father was just looking between his wife and my mother, confusion still written across his face, Rachel, in the most simple terms, looked overjoyed at my new lifestyle and I was sure as to why. Zeus, at first, seemed absolutely furious, but from the constant talk down from Hera and the looks on all of his daughters faces, he begrudgingly restrained himself from killing me.

Once I finished I held my breath, and waited. It was Chaos who spoke first, playing with her long hair as she spoke,"Okay, so I think we all get the meaning behind each line but not the whole prophecy, correct?" halfheartedly everyone agreed,"Brilliant!" the goddess stretched out her free hand and every woman in the room who I had gotten pregnant glowed a pale blue colour,"At the dawn of time you all know that I created Gaia and Oranus, what you didn't know was that I also foresaw far into the future, to a time where the legends of Greece where all but forgotten, so I created a plan, a second coming you might say?" everyone looked curiously at the Creator and waited,"The plan was that somebody that all three of the Maiden Goddesses saw as a worthy man to bed would start a new chain of gods to be born, like how after the Primordials there was the Titans and then there was you all, the new gods would show themselves to the mortals and get things going back to how they were, with temples and followers," everyone sat shocked but she still continued,"The plan has been altered now that Percy was the man that all the goddesses picked, the blue light around the women is turning their fetus' into whole gods, and Percy must be turned into a god too for the second coming."

There was a still silence, then a loud outbreak of a anger from the male gods, Chaos shot them down quickly though,"So what your saying is, that you're going to force us to turn him into a god so that he can overthrow me?" Zeus asked as he clutched his thrown, his teeth bared in pure hatred,"You take me for a fool?"

"No you stupid boy, I'm not _"forcing"_ you to make him a god so that he can _"overthrow"_ you!" Chaos shot back, her hair floating as if it were in water for a moment,"I'm asking you to turn him into a god so that we're all not forgotten and fade, you'll still be on the thrown, you'll all still be remembered, but these new gods will guide the way to our salvation and peace of out time," the Creator outstretched her hands,"Who wants that here?"

"I think it's a great idea!"

Hera looked around the room expectantly until all gods but Zeus had agreed, a kick in the balls later and he too agreed,"Fine, Percy Jackson!" the king of the gods boomed as he recovered from his injury,"By the power invested in me, you are now a god!" divine light surrounded my body and just as it faded my insides burned as my blood turned to ichor, I gasped for air and my body cooled down, I looked around and literally every woman in the room was staring at me, and I was pretty sure as to why, I was a good five inches taller, i felt and looked stronger, and I was sure that my dick was huge now,"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, Savior of Olympus, Killer of Kronos, I now dub thee, Lord Perseus, God of Tides, Heros, Loyalty, Time and Lust, you shall be an Olympian and all women you impregnate from here on out shall become goddesses, so choose wisely and all women who already bare your children shall become goddesses too, also to help strengthen this plan I will allow you to bring back past flames of yours from the dead," everyone on the floor bowed,"Now I'm done for the day, so this meeting is complete!" a flash followed and for the first time in my life I didn't look away.

* * *

The day continued from that, Rachel left after sending me a suggestive wink and all the past demigods, my mother and I all chatted excitedly, everyone else left, including Chaos. We all left the Council Hall to find a saytr waiting for us, he led us all to a great palace with a more modern feel to it than the others, and a pool, he then left telling us that this was mine, I was overjoyed at that and started looking around, there was anything I could want in here, a kitchen, a dinning room with a lot of chairs, a living room, tons and tons of bedrooms, even an arcade and a cinema. All of the girls split up to do their own things, which left me alone in my master bedroom, the bed big enough to hold all of us and more, I looked over at my mirror and almost leapt out of my skin, my eyes had a golden outline around the iris that reminded me far to much of the Titan King for my liking.

"Wait, there was something else that i felt was different about me," I thought aloud as I looked down at my crotch, quickly I took off my clothes and started to, masterate, using the images of earlier to fuel my imagination, I was amazed though, my cock was now 16 inches long now, and 4 inches thick, my stamina had also increased too, my hand had barely any effect on me,"Hm, let's see how long I can go!" for twenty minutes I continued to stroke myself, but still nothing, I was just hard, I was going to give up when there was a flash in the room.

Expecting it to be one of my goddess lovers I didn't cover myself, but I quickly got embarrassed when I saw Hera standing right in front of me,"Oh that's four times the size of my husbands!" she said as she looked at my cock,"Everyone woman in this house is lucky Jackson, I just came here to say, I'm ready," she spread her arms and her robes disappeared, leaving her B-cups, huge ass and clean shaven pussy on display. I must have been visibly confused as she looked at me and said,"You're meant to be impregnating women for the second coming, and I, as Queen, am offering myself to you," she was trying so hard to sound official as she said that, but her face showed nothing but pure lust as she crawled over to me and captured my lips with her own.

Just as I started kissing her back the door burst open, Annabeth and my mum walking in while discussing their new domains until they saw what was happening, Annabeth looked mad at first, but then noticed the new size of my cock and the gorgeous expression on her rivals face as she said,"Well, might as well," and made her clothes vanish, Sally followed suit and walked over. Hera smiled and positioned her pussy over my mouth and I happily began to eat her out, fingering her really tight ass as I did so, there was then the loud sound of aggressive kissing as I heard Hera's moans being smothered,"Hey big boy," my girlfriends voice came from bellow,"I really want to suck your monster cock, is that okay?" I thrust my hips forward as an answer and was rewarded by the feeling of her tongue licking up and down my cock, sucking on my balls then wrapping her lips around my cock head.

Foreplay had always been Annabeth's strong point, as she always seemed to know what the best thing to do was, and at that moment she must not have been liking me much, as she just teased my cock head, I decided on distracting myself so that I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of annoying me, luckily I still had Hera above me and decided on fingering her pussy now, I put my fingers up to her and rubbed her wet folds for a moment and entered her, and she was tight there too, it was almost like she was one of the maiden goddesses, but I shook that thought away, Zeus' cock was small, and it was well known that she barely ever let him touch her anymore. I suddenly let out a loud groan, Annabeth had suddenly taken half of my cock into her mouth and was forcing more and more down her throat, to help her out I used my free hand to push her down a bit more until she was gagging as she deep-throated my cock.

My mother had seemed to have stopped kissing Hera as the Queens throaty moans could be heard at her full volume as she came all over my face, but then I realised where she was when I felt Annabeth moaning against my cock, peering over her head I could she Sally happily devouring my girlfriends pussy, I smirked and pulled out of the daughter of Athena's mouth and flipped the goddess of marriage over onto her back,"Let's see how you take my cock when you've only ever had your husbands tiny one!" she moaned at the statement as I positioned myself at her entrance,"How do you want it?"

"Hard!" Hera screamed as she thrust herself onto my cock,"Oh my fucking gods! You're massive!" I ignored her though, I focused on fucking her brains out, going harder and faster every thrust I made, squeezing her tits as I heard the moans of my mother and girlfriend, I looked over and saw them, sprawled up together as they made out and fingered one another, I smiled and continued destroying Hera's once tight pussy, stretching her walls so much that she was screaming in a mix if pain and pleasure. I wasn't even half the way inside of her yet and she had already came three more times, her tongue hanging out as she looked at me with hunger,"You can't be fucking m hard if your not going all the way in!"

I smirked,"Your funeral," I pushed myself all the way inside of her pussy, going all the way to the back of her womb and making her cum and scream, I kissed her to make her a bit quieter but she didn't calm down, cumming and scream for a good two minutes before calming down enough for me to continue. I moved slowly now, knowing that I woudn't last much longer, she seemed to be loving this as much as before as she kissed my chest and neck, begging me to cum in her, it got me really excited, but I still moved slowly, enjoying my last few moments inside of her, making her cum once more before emptying myself inside of her, I rolled us over so that I could sleep with her ontop.


	16. PercySallyElisa

A couple of weeks have passed since that day and I have spent my time well (basically just fucking everyone in my harem), I also discovered what all the girls were goddesses of; my mum had become the Goddess of Nurturing, Annabeth had become the Goddess of Architecture, Clarisse had become the Goddess of Rampages, Drew had become the Goddess of Seduction, Hazel had become the Goddess of Gold, Piper had become the Goddess of Natural Beauty, Reyna had become the Goddess of Leadership and Thalia had become the Goddess of Electricity. All in all everyone was happy with their domains and also because of the transformation to everyone being gods sped up the pregnancies, meaning that in a month or so the babies would be arriving.

Today was the day Sally and I had been dreading though, today was the day of Elisa's birthday and as I was now an Olympian we couldn't keep our secret much longer, tomorrow Rachel was going to tell everyone at Camp Half-Blood the prophecy and Camp Jupiter were to get a visit from Apollo, but my mother and I agreed to tell Elisa first, as she should know, she is family.

So, there we were, standing on top of Half-Blood Hill, next to Thalia's Pine, my mother and I stood, holding hands, from where we stood I could see the cabin that was obviously meant to be mine and walked down, shifting my form slightly to make me look like I did before leaving camp. As we walked together my mother and I noticed there were more and more Roman demigod at camp, which was odd, but we ignored it, focusing on what we came here for, Sally reminding me of the plan we had formed all the way to Cabin 3, that a low moan could be heard from, we smirked and decided to give the girl a minute until she came, but she seemed to be having trouble, as we were still standing outside 15 minutes later.

We walked up to the door and knocked, waited for a second, then heard the sound of someone falling over,"Shit! Um, just a second I was, um, in the shower!" my mum and i rolled our eyes and noticed a small group of fourteen year old boys staring at the cabin, I glared at them and they ran away before Elisa opened the door,"Oh my gods it you two!" she screamed as she wrapped up both an a firm bear hug and because of us being a few steps down my mother and I went face first into her giant tits, that I could tell were hot and sweaty even under her clothes, we were released and I had to stop myself from gawking at my sister, who was in her booty shorts and crop-top with her hair held up in a messy bun and a flustered expression, she was so damn hot.

"Happy Birthday Elisa!" Sally and I cried as we revealed a delicately wrapped present to Elisa, who held her hands to her face as she gasped.

"Guys you shouldn't have," she half-heartedly remarked, letting us in as we walked over to her bed, that we all sat on,"Okay, um, I haven't done this before," Elisa stammered,"so do I just open it?" Sally and I just nodded, both of us being reminded of the fact that my sister was orphaned, she smiled though as she unwrapped her present carefully. Once she was done a book entitled _"The Really Real Greek Myths: From the Dawn of Creation to the Modern Age by Athena"_. Elisa smiled as she flipped through the pages in the book until she got near the end,"Percy, there are about three hundred pages on you!" she cried as she looked through it for a minute more,"Guys, this present is the best!"

Elisa wiped away a straying tear and we spoke for a few more minutes, asking her how camp was and how her training was going, she seemed fine, she also told us that she had become friends with almost everyone and that she was getting better at manipulating water, she was happy. A glance from my mother told me it was time,"Elisa," she looked over at me,"I think that it's about time that you learned about something very important," my sister just nodded along,"On my eighteenth birthday I walked in on my mum doing something, something I probably shouldn't of seen," I continued with the story, not missing anything out.

To say that by the end of my story Elisa was shocked would be an understatement, she sat with her mouth hanging open, she didn't seem to be breathing and her eyes were bulging out in surprise,"So you're a god?" she murmured, staring at me blankly, I nodded, letting my new form be revealed to her, my sister barely reacted,"And you have a harem?" this time she placed her hand on my chest, looking me straight in the eyes as I nodded,"And you fuck basically any girl you want, no matter what their relation is to you?" it was unmistakable the look in her eyes as she asked this, as she went from forced neutrality to lusty excitement in a split second.

"Are we really going to do this straight away? You haven't even fully digested what I just told y-," I was cut off by my sisters lips being brought up to mine, the sheer lust behind it so strong that I began to kiss back, moaning as my half-sister shuffled up to straddle me as we kissed. My mother, who had helped me tell the story was now abandoning her clothes as she watched us start to caress one another's bodies. Elisa separated from me and I let out a breath,"Okay, that was hot, but still are you sure you want to do this?"

My sister just moaned as she had the most adorable expression on her face, I knew what had to be done. I looked over at my mum and just nodded at her as her now nude body approached Elisa and grabbed her forcefully by the waist,"Dear, do you have any clue as to what to do?" the demigod nodded slowly, obviously aroused by the feeling of my mothers tits on her back as she gasped at Sally and I caressing her C cup tits firmly,"Well then Percy, I think you know the drill by now?" I stuck my tongue out at her and began to remove my clothes, hearing a gasp from Elisa as she saw my cock.

"What, do you like it?" she didn't even answer my question, she just ripped off her clothes and pushed me onto my back and began to lick up my shaft, fondling my balls as she got nearer the tip, then opened her mouth to ease me inside of her. I could feel Elisa's eyes watering as she gagged on my cock, only taking 8 inches in, but she kept going, and was soon bouncing her head on my cock, moaning as my mum sucked on her tits,"Oh you do love this, don't you?" grabbed her head and heard her moan and began to become a bit more forceful, seeing her squirt all over my mums leg shortly after,"Tell me, do you love being skull fucked by your godly half-brother?" she moaned more against my cock and kept going, and while she was good at blowjobs she had nowhere near enough energy to keep up with me.

With my new skill and strength I pulled her off of me and flipped us over, motioning for my mum to sit on Elisa's face as I positioned myself at her dripping wet entrance, and gave my half-sister one last kiss before my mum positioned her pussy over mouth and let out the most passionate moan I had ever heard come form her,"Wow you must be really good at that sis, that woman had an orgy with gods and half-bloods and outlasted most!" Elisa seemed inspired by that as she seemed to set Sally over the edge a moment,"Okay I need to see what the fuss is about!" I grumbled as I slowly pushed my cock into her wet folds.

"Oh for the love of all the fucking gods!" I moaned, feeling her tight, vice like, walls clasp around my cock, she wasn't nearly as tight as some of the other girls I fucked, but she wasn't as loose as my mum and Annabeth, who I fucked the most, Elisa felt perfect. I suddenly felt her hymen and pulled out a fraction, then pushed in, not moving as my sister got comfortable with my great length, after a moment she tapped my leg and I began to thrust in and out of her, caressing her great tits and huge ass as I fucked her. By this time my mother had needed a rest after whatever my half-sister did to her and was fingering her pussy as she watched us fucking, I just winked at her and decided to give her a great show and began to pound into my sister, feeling her cum as I hit her G-spot (I wasn't even close though).

Filled with passion I continued to kiss the daughter of Poseidon, loving the feeling of her moaning into my mouth with every fibre of my being, I didn't stop though, I wasn't even tired yet and started to turn her onto all fours and began to fuck her doggy-style, grabbing her by the hips and roughly ploughing through her, she moaned so much I was worried the entire camp would hear but then I heard the sounds of sloppy kisses as my mother crawled underneath Elisa and was now being fingered by her, the site was so arousing that I felt myself getting closer and closer to orgasm with every moan they made as they kissed.

"I'm cumming!" I went to pull out, not knowing if Elisa wanted kids, but she wrapped her legs around my back and I pushed into her womb, filling it to the brim with my cum, I pulled out and watched as my mother came from being fingered then felt a presence come over me, my eyes glowed golden as I turned to my sister and said,"You are now the Goddess of Stories," and gasped for air as I fell onto the bed and held both of the women, who were both now goddesses...

...I fucking love my life!


End file.
